LA MUJER DE MIS SUEÑOS Parte II
by Jiraiya-Sama
Summary: CAPITULO 4 FINALMENTE ARRIBA. La secreta y prohibida relacion entre Shinji y Ritsuko lleva casi tres meses, y todo parece ir bien pese a los riesgo que corren, pero ¿Cuanto durará su felicidad?
1. 00 Palabras del Autor

**LA MUJER DE MIS SUEÑOS**

**PARTE II**

"**PALABRAS DEL AUTOR"**

"**Segundas partes, siempre más caras, pero nunca mejores"**

Esa premisa es una realidad en el mundo del cine, pero ¿En el mundo de los FanFics? Eso no lo puedo asegurar. He leído muchos fics con continuaciones excelente, así que en el mundo de los Fics esa premisa no es tan así.

"**La Mujer de Mis Sueños"** comenzó como un OneShot, y ahí es donde pensaba dejar la historia. No pensaba continuarla por esa premisa. No creía que una continuación fuera adecuada o de una calidad similar a la historia original, pero me llegaron varios mails con muy buenos comentarios y pidiendo más sobre la extraña pareja de Shinji y Ritsuko, además de mandarme algunas ideas muy interesantes, que activaron mi cerebro y comencé a idear una trama casi sin darme cuenta, y de pronto tenía material suficiente para continuar con la historia, así que aquí estoy, embarcado en este nuevo proyecto.

Esta historia es un intento de tratar en forma seria, el cómo sería una relación de pareja entre dos personas con una diferencia de edad de 15 años, pero que pese a todos los peligros y problemas que enfrentan día a día, se aman y quieren estar juntos.

Conoceremos sus problemas, sus alegrías y pesares, al sacar adelante esta prohibida relación y el cómo afecta a las personas que los rodean, en un mundo tan complicado como el de Evangelion, que confabulará constantemente en contra de ellos.

Sin más que decir, espero que le den una oportunidad a este FanFic, y acompañen a Shinji y Ritsuko en esta historia de amor. Un amor extraño y peligroso, pero que pese a todo, lucha por salir adelante.


	2. 01 La vida continua

**LA MUJER DE MIS SUEÑOS**

**PARTE II**

_Todos los derechos de la serie Neon Génesis Evangelion pertenecen a Gainax. Esta historia fue escrita sin fines de lucro, solo como medio de esparcimiento. No me demanden._

**Nota:** Antes de leer este Fic, deben leer primero **"LA MUJER DE MIS SUEÑOS"** para que puedan entender la historia. (Ese Fic también se encuentra en esta página)

**Capítulo I: "LA VIDA CONTINUA"**

Cuando Shinji entró al departamento lo encontró vacío tal como esperaba. Como aún era temprano comenzó por hacer la limpieza. No le tomó mucho tiempo ya que todo estaba ordenado, luego de eso se dedicó a preparar la cena. Por la hora calculó que estaría lista a tiempo.

Cuando Ritsuko llegó al departamento, la mesa estaba elegantemente puesta para dos, con Shinji sentado tranquilamente en una silla. Sonrió al verla llegar, se levantó y caminó hasta ella.

-- Buenas noches doctora Ritsuko.

-- Buenas noches Ikari-Kun –- respondió ella con una sonrisa, siguiéndole el juego.

Se saludaron con un tierno beso y cenaron mientras conversaban animadamente, riendo de tanto en tanto con alguna anécdota o alguna broma. Luego de la cena se sentaron en el sillón de tres cuerpos y vieron una de las películas que Shinji acostumbraba ver con sus amigos. Ritsuko comprendió por qué le gustaban tanto esas películas a Shinji. Tenía acción, aventura y debía reconocer que era bien entretenida, aunque muy apocalíptica para su gusto.

Cuando la película iba por la mitad, fue quedando lentamente de lado. Las caricias por debajo de la ropa estaban resultando mucho más entretenidas. Finalmente la película pasó al olvido y pusieron toda su atención en explorar el cuerpo del otro. Shinji terminó recostado en el sillón, con Ritsuko sentada sobre él, con una pierna a cada lado de sus caderas.

-- Esto me recuerda cierto día hace unos meses atrás –- dijo Shinji terminando de desnudar a la mujer de la cintura para arriba.

-- Tienes toda la razón –- dijo ella con una sonrisa traviesa, inclinándose hacia adelante para besarlo apasionadamente, mientras Shinji le acariciaba los senos.

Cuando Ritsuko comenzó a bajar el cierre del pantalón de Shinji, se sintió un gran estruendo en el departamento. Ambos se incorporaron y vieron con horror que la puerta del departamento había sido derribada y que la sala estaba llena con hombres de Seguridad de NERV, y justo en medio de ellos estaba nada más ni nada menos que la Mayor Misato Katsuragi.

-- Mi...Misato –- logró decir Ritsuko, con los ojos desorbitados, olvidando que estaba desnuda de la cintura para arriba, y dándole una agradable vista a los mastodontes de NERV.

-- Debería darte vergüenza –- dijo Misato con desprecio en la voz.

De alguna forma, Shinji logró mantener la sangre fría. No sabía si era producto de tanta batalla con los Angeles, pero increíblemente logró mantener la calma. Cubrió a Ritsuko con su camisa y enfrentó a su tutora.

-- ¿Qué rayos significa esto Misato?.

Misato quedó de una pieza. Un enojado Shinji la estaba recriminando, eso la descolocó por completo, pero luego de unos segundos logró reponerse.

-- Eso es lo que debería preguntar yo, Shinji .¿Qué rayos estás haciendo con esta mujer?

-- Perdona por decir esto, pero no es tu incumbencia.

-- Por supuesto que es de mi incumbencia. Soy tu tutora y es mi deber protegerte.

-- ¿Protegerme?. ¿De qué?.

-- De esa degenerada que se está aprovechando de ti.

-- Oye, no le hables así.

-- Misato, yo... puedo explicarlo –- dijo Ritsuko.

-- ¿Explicar qué?. ¿Qué te estás aprovechando de un menor de edad?. Lo que estás haciendo es un delito Ritsuko, se llama "Abuso de Menores", y por lo que vi, podría acusarte también por violación.

-- ¡Para el carro Misato! –- dijo Shinji fastidiado.

-- ¡Silencio Shinji!. Después vamos a tener una conversación tú y yo.

-- Oye. No me trates como a un niño.

-- "ERES" un niño.

-- Claro... para pilotear la máquina con mayor poder de fuego del mundo y pelear a muerte contra los Angeles, soy lo suficientemente maduro, pero para tener una relación amorosa con una mujer, soy un menor de edad. ¿Que conveniente, verdad?

Misato no supo como responder, sabía que Shinji tenía razón. Eso la hizo enojarse aún más.

-- ¡Llévenlo a NERV!

Los gorilas de Seguridad se fueron sobre Shinji, y pese a sus furiosos forcejeos y un par de patadas bien colocadas, fue superado e inmovilizado en cosa de segundos y arrastrado fuera del departamento.

-- ¡Maldición Misato!. ¿Por qué haces esto? –- gritó Shinji mirando con furia a su tutora.

-- Es por tu bien Shinji.

-- ¿Por mi bien¿Destruyendo mi vida piensas hacerme un bien? Pensé que eras mi amiga.

-- ¡Déjenlo! –- gritó Ritsuko, pero Misato le dio una bofetada que la mandó de cara al suelo.

-- ¡RITSUKO! -– gritó Shinji, mientras lo sacaban.

-- No nos hagas esto Misato –- dijo Ritsuko entre lágrimas -– ¡Nos amamos!

-- ¡Es un niño Ritsuko! –- dijo Misato con intensidad.

-- ¡RITSUKO! –- gritaba Shinji desde el pasillo -- ¡RITSUKOOOOO!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shinji se sentó en la cama de un salto, respirando aceleradamente y con el cuerpo cubierto de sudor. Había sido esa pesadilla otra vez. Se encendió una luz a un lado de él, supuso que era la lámpara en la mesita de noche. Sintió una mano en su hombro.

-- ¿Estás bien? –- preguntó la mujer mirándolo preocupada.

-- Si... solo... fue un mal sueño... no te preocupes, vuelve a dormir –- respondió Shinji, poniendo una mano sobre la de ella.

Ritsuko lo miró con cierta pena. Por Misato sabía que Shinji sufría de pesadillas constantemente. Esa era una de las consecuencias de pilotear un EVA, pero por algún motivo, presintió que esto era diferente.

Shinji comenzó a levantarse de cama.

-- ¿A donde vas?

-- Al baño. Ya estoy bien, vuelve a dormir –- dijo con voz suave y se encaminó al baño.

Una vez dentro, Shinji se mojó la cara con agua fría para despejarse y alejar esa maldita pesadilla de su mente. Era la tercera vez que soñaba eso y no le gustaba para nada, ya que le recordaba lo frágil que era su felicidad.

Apoyó las manos en el lavamanos y agachó la cabeza dando un suspiro de resignación. Levantó el rostro para ver su reflejo en el espejo y pudo ver que detrás de él estaba Ritsuko viéndolo con preocupación.

-- ¿Quieres hablar de eso? –- preguntó la mujer, tendiéndole una toalla para que se secara el rostro.

Shinji se volteó y tomó la toalla, se secó el rostro apoyándose en el lavamanos e hizo una mueca al contacto frió con su piel, ya que estaba desnudo. Bajó la vista para no enfrentar los ojos de la mujer, pero no resultó muy buena idea. Su vista quedó justo sobre el bosquecillo de vellos que cubrían el bajo vientre de Ritsuko. Apartó la vista un poco sonrojado. Había visto desnuda a Ritsuko muchas veces y conocía de memoria cada rincón de su cuerpo, pero aún había veces que no podía evitar el sonrojarse al verla desnuda.

-- ¿No te gustó lo que viste? –- preguntó ella divertida.

-- Por favor... –- dijo Shinji para que ella terminara con eso y repentinamente se sintió atrapado en un tierno abrazo. Sonrió y descansó su cabeza entre los pecho de la mujer, devolviéndole el abrazo. Era una sensación increíble sentir el calor y la suavidad de la piel de Ritsuko contra la de él, era algo que lo electrizaba.

-- Sé lo que te preocupa... yo siento lo mismo, pero... es mejor olvidarse de eso por ahora y disfrutar el estar juntos, eso es todo lo que debe importarnos ahora. Dejemos esos malos pensamientos de lados y disfrutemos este momento, ya que no sabemos cuando lo podremos repetir -– dijo la mujer.

Shinji levantó la cabeza y miró sus ojos. Le sonrió y cabeceó en afirmación. Se separaron lentamente del abrazo y volvieron al cuarto tomados de la mano.

-- ¿Sabes que hora es? –- preguntó Shinji.

-- Casi las 6 de la mañana –- respondió Ritsuko.

-- Tengo que estar en NERV a las 9 para las pruebas. Ya no tiene caso seguir durmiendo, además, se me espantó el sueño.

-- Bien, yo tengo que estar una hora antes que tú para preparar las pruebas y también se me espantó el sueño... ¿Quieres desayunar?

-- No gracias –- dijo Shinji sentándose en la cama -- Nunca desayuno antes de las pruebas. El LCL me revuelve el estómago, además, esa cosa es un buen alimento, un poco desagradable, pero buen alimento, me mantiene por todo el día.

Ritsuko puso sus manos sobre los hombros de Shinji y lo empujó suavemente hasta hacerlo quedar de espaldas en la cama y se subió a horcajadas sobre él, con una sonrisa traviesa.

-- Entonces tenemos que matar el tiempo que nos queda de alguna forma. ¿Se te ocurre algo?

Shinji miró a la mujer que estaba desnuda sobre él y sonrió travieso igual que ella.

-- A decir verdad... tengo algunas cosas en mente –- dijo aumentando su sonrisa antes de besarla.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Las pruebas transcurrieron ininterrumpidamente toda la mañana, y cuando iban a ser ya las 3:30 de la tarde, la doctora Ritsuko se dio por satisfecha con las cifras y dio por terminada las pruebas de sincronización. Misato estaba junto a ella, revisando los resultados que fueron analizados por las MAGGIE y se sintió satisfecha, ya que los tres pilotos habían aumentado su sincronización con EVA.

Los tres pilotos entraron al cuarto luego de salir de las Entri-Plug. Rei tenía su acostumbrado rostro serio y sin expresiones, Asuka estaba un tanto enfuruñada (como siempre) y Shinji con ambas manos entrelazadas en la nuca y mirando con aire despreocupado, pero furtivamente le dedicó una mirada a la doctora, esta esbozó una diminuta sonrisa, que desapareció antes de que alguien lo notara.

-- Los felicito chicos, los tres lo hicieron muy bien, todos subieron sus cifras así que...

-- ¿Quién fue el mejor de todos, Misato? –- la cortó Asuka, parándose frente a ella.

-- Eeeh, bueno... –- Misato se encasquilló, pero como Asuka se veía tan decidida, no le quedó más que decirle lo que quería -– Bien... Shinji tuvo el mejor registro de los tres, pero tú no...

-- ¡NO PUEDE SER!. ¿TIENE QUE HABER UN ERROR?

-- Las MAGGIE lo revisaron tres veces. No hay error –- dijo Ritsuko -– Pero no te desanimes por eso Asuka, tu mejora fue sustancial y estoy segura que pronto alcanzaras a Shinji.

Asuka plantó un pie en el suelo con fuerza y miró a Shinji señalándolo con furia.

-- La próxima vez te ganaré, Tercer Elegido.

-- Hmp...¿Puedo retirarme Misato?. Quedé de juntarme con los chicos para ir al distrito comercial.

-- Por supuesto Shinji, que te diviertas –- respondió la mujer con una sonrisa.

-- ¡No me ignores Baka! -– dijo Asuka enojada y Shinji se volteó para mirarla.

-- Asuka, estuve 6 horas sentado dentro de un tubo de ensayo gigante, respirando un líquido asqueroso con olor a sangre, y lo último que quiero después de eso, es tener que pelear contigo por una tontería -- dijo Shinji y salió de la habitación dejando a la pelirroja congelada como una estatua.

-- Si ya no me necesitan, también me retiro -– dijo Rei y siguió a Shinji saliendo de la habitación.

-- ¡LOS ODIO! –- gritó la pelirroja y salió furiosa del cuarto.

Ritsuko y Maya miraron por un momento a la pelirroja y luego siguieron con el trabajo. Misato en tanto miraba fijamente la puerta por donde habían salido los pilotos.

-- ¿Qué pasa Misato? -– preguntó Ritsuko, sin apartar la vista de los monitores.

-- ¿Acaso no te diste cuenta?

-- ¿De qué? –- preguntó Ritsuko, introduciendo las cifras al registro.

-- De Shinji.

Esa respuesta llamó la atención de Ritsuko y miró a Misato con el ceño fruncido.

-- ¿No te diste cuenta de lo que hizo?. Le contestó a Asuka.

-- ¿Y qué con eso?

-- Vamos Ritsuko, tú conoces a Shinji. Sabes tan bien como yo que él nunca se le enfrenta, cuando Asuka lo regaña, se encoge sobre si mismo pidiendo perdón o simplemente se larga a llorar, pero ahora le respondió y pasó de ella como si nada.

-- Tal vez se cansó de que ella pasara sobre él todo el tiempo.

-- No es solo eso... Shinji ha cambiado su forma de ser últimamente, ya no es el mismo de antes, ahora es más... no sé, serio, reflexivo, decidido, más... hombre.

Ritsuko alzó una ceja.

-- Hasta ha cambiado en su forma de vestir... si,... en realidad está más hombre.

Ritsuko sonrió interiormente al escuchar a su amiga, "Si supiera que se hizo hombre conmigo" pensó divertida, pero apenas esa idea cruzó por su mente dejó de tener gracia. Si Misato se enteraba... mejor ni pensarlo.

-- No sé cuál es el problema Misato, deberías alegrarte.

-- Si, lo sé, pero...¿No te parece raro?

-- Shinji ya no es un niño, Misato. Tal vez tenga 15 años recién cumplidos, pero con todas las cosas que le han pasado desde que llegó a Tokio-3, a tenido que madurar más rápido, a la fuerza si se quiere. Toma en cuenta que pilotea casi a diario el arma con mayor poder de fuego jamás creada por el hombre, y no sólo eso, sobre sus hombros descansa el futuro de toda la humanidad. Eso hace madurar a cualquiera.

-- Si, tal vez tengas razón... además, no puedo negar que se ha puesto más atractivo.

-- ¿Estas interesada?

-- ¿Qué?... déjate de tonterías Ritsuko, soy su tutora –- respondió Misato, roja como tomate.

Ritsuko tuvo que contener las ganas de marcar su territorio y dejarle en claro que Shinji ya tenía una mujer, a ELLA. Miró salir del cuarto a la Directora de Operaciones con una punzada de celos. Misato podía ver y estar con Shinji todos los días, en cambio ella... meneó la cabeza y siguió trabajando.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shinji se dio un largo y relajante baño caliente, no era tanto por las pruebas en si, en realidad era para relajar su cuerpo de lo que habían hecho con Ritsuko para matar el tiempo esa mañana, eso sin contar lo de la noche anterior. Sonrió mientras se relajaba con el agua caliente. Si hace tres meses le hubieran dicho que tendría una relación amorosa con la doctora Ritsuko, jamás lo hubiera creído.

Ya habían pasado casi tres meses desde el día en que se le declaró y las cosas iban bien encaminadas. Al compartir juntos había aprendido muchas cosas sobre sí mismo y sobre ella, aprendió también lo que era una verdadera relación de pareja. Algo muy distinto a lo que se imaginaban Touji y Kensuke, ya que para estos, todo se resumía en una sola palabra: sexo.

Shinji no pudo evitar el sonrojarse al recordar esos momentos junto a Ritsuko. Su primera vez fue el mismo día en que se le declaró. Fue la experiencia más hermosa de su vida, y las otras tampoco se quedaban atrás. Es cierto que en un momento pensó igual que sus amigos (tenía 14 años, era inevitable) pero ahora que tenía una pareja y compartía con ella, comprendió que el sexo no lo era todo en una relación, era solo una parte. Habían muchas otras cosas en una relación de pareja que nunca imaginó, y no todo era tan simple como creía, sobre todo en su caso, pero valía la pena el esfuerzo, sin Ritsuko, sentía que le faltaba una parte de su ser, pero junto a ella, estaba completo.

Cuando Shinji finalmente salió de los vestidores, se encontró con una enfuruñada pelirroja de brazos cruzados esperando justo frente a la puerta, que apenas lo vio salir, abrió los ojos desorbitados cambiando su rostro enfadado por uno de genuina sorpresa, y no era para menos. Asuka nunca antes había visto a Shinji vestido así.

Shinji vestía un traje claro de Armani, con una chaqueta de caída recta, camisa blanca sin corbata y con el cuello abierto. Se veía juvenil y a la vez elegante. Shinji dio un par pestañadas al ver la cara sorprendida de la pelirroja

-- ¿Asuka? -– preguntó.

Asuka se sonrojó un poco al darse cuenta de cómo observaba a Shinji, bajó un poco el rostro y trajo de vuelta su enojo para salir al paso.

-- Po, por fin sales baka. Estuve esperando por veinte minutos –- gruñó.

-- Perdón. No sabía que me esperarías, así que me tomé mi tiempo -– dijo Shinji poniendo una mano tras la cabeza y sonriendo a modo de disculpa. Como tenía los ojos cerrados, no pudo ver un nuevo sonrojo en las mejillas de la pelirroja, que comenzó a avanzar por el pasillo para disimular.

Shinji avanzó hasta alcanzarla y caminó a su lado hasta el elevador.

-- ¿Qué pasó con Rei? -– preguntó Shinji, sin enterarse de nada.

-- La Muñeca se fue hace rato.

Shinji asintió con la cabeza. Ya en el elevador, Asuka miraba a Shinji de reojo. Estaba parado con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón, mirando con aire despreocupado. ¿En qué momento había cambiado tanto?. Habían veces en que ya no lo reconocía. Era más seguro de sí mismo, más decidido, más... no lo tenía claro, solo sabía que le irritaba este nuevo Shinji, y a la vez le agradaba... no tanto, pero le agradaba.

Salieron de NERV y caminaron juntos por la calle, Asuka con su conocida falda amarilla y Shinji, con ese traje que la pelirroja jamás le había visto. Esa era otra cosa que le llamaba la atención de Shinji. De un tiempo a esta parte empezó a dejar de lado el uniforme escolar y cambiar de ropa cuando no estaba en la escuela. De hecho, había renovado su guardarropa, y para su sorpresa y de Misato, con muy buen gusto.

"Le sienta bien ese traje" pensó la pelirroja, mirándolo de reojo.

-- Bien, debo irme –- dijo Shinji, sacando a Asuka de su tren de pensamientos.

-- ¿Cómo que te vas?. ¿Para donde vas?

-- Quedé de juntarme con Touji y Kensuke en el distrito comercial –- respondió Shinji.

-- De seguro van a ir a molestar a las chicas que anden por ahí. Son unos cochinos hentai.

Shinji miró a Asuka. No le gustó para nada el comentario, pero viniendo de ella, no le sorprendió en lo mas mínimo. Sabía que replicar solo serviría para que ella lo siguiera molestando. Así que optó por dejarlo pasar.

-- Nos vemos.

Asuka quedó de una pieza. ¿Es que Baka Shinji no pretendía decirle nada?. ¿Acaso estaba pasando de ella?. Eso es algo que no podía permitir. Nadie ignoraba a Soryu Asuka Langley.

-- ¿A donde crees que vas? –- preguntó enojada.

Shinji se detuvo y se volteó a mirar a la pelirroja. Al verla parada en su pose de "**_Soy Asuka Langley la mejor de todos y a mi nadie me ignora" _**suspiró con resignación y se preguntó. ¿Qué había hecho para merecer semejante tormento?

-- Ya te dijo que voy a juntarme con Touji y Kensuke -– dijo Shinji con calma para no alterarla más.

-- Si, bien yo... -– Asuka se quedó sin palabras. ¿Qué rayos podía decir?

-- ¿Tú...?

-- Yo... tengo hambre. Tienes que ir a casa y prepararme algo de comer -– dijo con voz autoritaria.

Shinji por lo general era una persona bastante introvertida y que aceptaba todo lo que le imponían sin hacer muchas o ninguna objeción, pero de un tiempo a esta parte su temperamento había cambiado un poco. Ahora ponía objeciones y en ocasiones exponía su punto de vista. No estaba muy seguro a que se debía esto. Si al hecho de que estaba creciendo o si era un efecto secundario de su relación con Ritsuko, pero si de algo estaba seguro, es que el cambio comenzó desde que inició su relación secreta con la científica.

A Ritsuko parecía gustarle este cambio y lo había apoyado y aconsejado en ese aspecto. Además, cuando estaban juntos, la diferencia de edad quedaba de lado, solo eran dos enamorados que disfrutaban estar juntos los pocos momentos que podían, y el compartir con ella inconscientemente debía estar influyéndolo de alguna forma... aunque también estaba el hecho de que era hijo de Gendo Ikari y en una de esas había sacado algo de su carácter...

-- ¿ME ESTAS ESCUCHANDO BAKA? -– le gritó Asuka en la cara.

Shinji fue traído de regreso a la tierra por el grito de la pelirroja y se encontró con su cara de ogro y sus ojos que lo miraban como basura... eso no le gustó para nada.

-- No tienes para que gritar Asuka. No estoy sordo.

-- Entonces pon atención cuando te hablo. Dije que tienes que ir a prepararme algo de comer.

Eso ya fue demasiado. Unos meses atrás se habría callado, pero no ahora.

-- Mira Asuka, para tu información, no soy tu sirviente personal, y si quieres comer algo, entonces ve a casa y prepáratelo tú misma. Ahora si me disculpas... –- dijo Shinji con toda calma y se fue.

Asuka quedó de una pieza ante esta respuesta de Shinji y no fue capaz de hacer ni decir nada. Solo vio como él se iba calle abajo, parada como una estatua.

Asuka jamás se hubiera imaginado que Shinji sería capaz de decirle algo así. No solo le había llevado la contra, se había impuesto sobre ella, y lo que es peor, SIN GRITAR. Se sintió furiosa y tuvo ganas de ir y decirle unas cuantas verdades, pero algo dentro de ella se lo impidió. No sabía que rayos le estaba pasando, pero por alguna razón, en algún lugar recóndito de su corazón, se alegró... y eso la asustó.

De mala gana se encaminó al departamento de Misato rumiando su derrota ante "Shinji el Invencible" hasta que cayó en cuenta de algo. En verdad tendría que cocinar algo si quería comer.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shinji llegó donde quedó de juntarse con sus compinches y los encontró justo en lo que sabía que estarían... a mitad de una partida en un video Juego.

-- ¡Hola chicos!. Perdón por el retraso.

-- ¡Hola Shinji!. No te preocupes –- dijo Kensuke, haciendo que su personaje lanzara un Ha-Do-Ken.

-- Si, es verdad, no pasa nada –- dijo Touji, haciendo que su personaje hiciera un Sho-Ryuu-Ken y mandara a volar al personaje de Kensuke, para no levantarse más.

-- ¡MALDICIÓN! -– regañó Kensuke al perder la partida.

-- Soy el mejor, admítelo –- dijo Touji con una sonrisa de triunfo.

-- Solo fue suerte -– dijo Kensuke mirando para otro lado.

-- ¡Admítelo! -– dijo Touji agarrando a Kensuke por el cuello en una llave bajó un brazo –- Admítelo, vamos, Admítelo.

-- Está bien, está bien... eres el mejor –- dijo Kesuke ya casi sin aire y Touji lo soltó, aumentando su sonrisa de triunfo.

-- Te lo dije, soy el mejor –- dijo Touji en forma orgullosa.

-- Te crees muy machito, pero frente a la delegada de curso te cortas entero –- dijo Kensuke.

-- ¡Repite eso, Tarado! –- ladró Touji y persiguió a Kensuke por todo el salón de juegos, mientras Shinji reía al ver el alboroto a armaban.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Los Tres Chiflados pasaron una agradable tarde en el distrito comercial. Recorrieron varios locales comerciales, todos locales de moda en ese momento y donde habían muchos chicos de su edad. Se encontraron con algunos compañeros de curso y formaron un grupo un poco más grande. Como es bien sabido, cuando los hombres se juntan en grupos, se envalentonan, así que comenzaron a piropear a las chicas y tratar de ligarse a alguna. En esa parte, Shinji jugaba un papel fundamental. No porque fuera el mas experimentado o porque lanzara los mejores piropos (en realidad era el único que no decía nada), sino mas bien porque lo presentaban como "**Piloto EVA"** y las chicas se acercaban para conocerlo, momento que los demás aprovechaban para hacer sus jugadas.

Por supuesto, a Shinji eso no le agradaba mucho, pero ya se había acostumbrado a que lo usaran como "Cebo para atrapar chicas" los sábados por la tarde... y lo que mas le molestaba es que al final siempre se quedaba solo. Bueno, eso ya no tenía importancia. Ahora tenía una mujer que lo quería y con la cual tenía una relación estable.

Al mirar a su grupo de compañeros de clase, ligando, o tratando de ligarse a las chicas que Shinji había hecho picar en su calidad de "Cebo", pensó en Ritsuko y en cómo se sentiría de incómoda entre todo ese grupo de jóvenes conversando, riendo, comiendo hamburguesas y bebiendo gaseosas, en un conocido local del distrito comercial. No, ella no pertenecía a este ambiente, ella es una mujer distinguida que se sentiría más cómoda cenando a la luz de las velas en un fino restaurante... en ese caso, sería él, el que estaría fuera de lugar.

Definitivamente pertenecían a mundos distintos, pero aún así se entendían perfectamente... cuando estaban juntos, la diferencia de edad quedaba de lado. Se llevaban tan bien... que se llegaba a asustar. Si, tenía miedo, miedo a que los descubrieran. No quería perderla.

Las risas de los demás lo regresaron a la tierra. Sus compañeros y las chicas la estaban pasando tan bien, que hasta se habían olvidado de él. Bueno, no es que le importara mucho, después de todo, él no era muy dado a las fiestas y cosas por estilo, y en todo caso ¿Cómo fue que llegó a salir todos los sábados por latarde con ese grupo de revoltosos?. No lo recordaba muy bien, pero parece que fue cuando ellos se percataron de su valor como "Cebo para atraer chicas"

Miró a Kensuke y su rotundo fracaso por interesar a una bonita chica de lentes. Bueno, el que su tema de conversación sea el por qué el fusil alemán PSG-1 era superior en calidad y precisión al soviético SVD Dragunov, contribuyó en algo al fastidio de la chica. Sonrió y negó con la cabeza. Ese cabeza hueca no tenía remedio.

Al darse cuenta de que nadie le prestaba atención, se levantó de la silla y fue a otro lugar del local. Tuvo que esquivar mucha gente en el camino, eso no era novedad, el "Mikonos" era uno de los locales más populares entre los jóvenes y era lógico que estuviera lleno. Tenía pista de baile, pantalla gigante, mesas para comer, asientos hacia el fondo en un lugar mas privado, y una gran barra, lugar al que se dirigía ahora, por suerte encontró un lugar y se sentó.

-- Una Vaina –- dijo con naturalidad.

-- ¿No estás muy joven para eso? –- preguntó el barman.

-- Que no esté muy fuerte –- dijo Shinji pasándole un billete.

El barman se hundió en billete en el bolsillo de la camisa y fue a prepararle su trago. Ese era un buen ejemplo del poder del dinero. Por suerte ganaba una pequeña fortuna todos los meses piloteando el EVA-01 y podía darse algunos gustos. Además, le encantaba la Vaina. Fue el primer trago que probó, y nadie lo preparaba como su Ritsuko. Sonrió al recordar a su mujer. El barman le trajo su trago e hizo un silencioso brindis por la mujer que robó su corazón.

-- Así que aquí estabas –- dijo Touji, sentándose junto a él –- Desapareciste de repente, y me preocupaste. Pensé que te habías ido.

-- Estaban tan divertidos, que me sorprende que hubieras notado que no estaba.

-- Oye, no me hables así. Sabes que soy tu amigo y me preocupo por ti.

-- Lo sé... perdón.

-- Oye ¿Desde cuando bebes?. ¿Y como lo conseguiste? –- preguntó Touji, señalando el trago de Shinji.

-- No es que beba muy a menudo... pero este trago es especial para mi... me trae buenos recuerdos.

Touji asintió con la cabeza. Sabía a lo que se refería su amigo.

-- ¿Quieres uno? –- preguntó a Touji –- Hey, trae otra Vaina para mi amigo.

Ante la oferta de un nuevo billete, el barman no se hizo de rogar, y en cosa de nada, Touji disfrutaba de una vaina junto a Shinji, y debió reconocer que era bastante rica.

-- ¿Y cómo van las cosas con... tú sabes? -– preguntó Touji.

Shinji miró alrededor antes de responder.

-- Bastante bien... por cierto, gracias por cubrirme anoche.

-- No fue nada. Para eso están los amigos... ¿Y... cómo estuvo?

-- Hump... directo como siempre –- dijo Shinji con una sonrisa –- Bien. Pasamos un lindo momento... lástima que sea tan poco tiempo y que tengamos que escondernos para estar juntos.

-- Bien. La relación de ustedes es algo complicada –- dijo Touji y miró alrededor antes de continuar -– Tienen que ser cuidadosos, o todo se irá por la borda.

-- Lo sé... pero a veces esta situación me desespera... y sé que ella también siente lo mismo.

-- Bien, nadie dijo que sería fácil -– dijo Touji, poniendo una mano en su hombro –- Aún así, no sabes cuanto te envidio. Tienes una mujer espectacular como novia, tienen ESE tipo de relaciones, ambos se aman locamente el uno al otro... en cambio yo estoy aquí más solo que un perro callejero.

-- Oh, vamos. No me vengas con eso. ¿Y que hay de la delegada de curso? -– preguntó Shinji.

Touji se puso rojo en el acto, al salir a colación cierta chica de moñitos y pecas.

-- Touji, seamos sinceros... te gusta Hikari -– Shinji levantó una mano para callarlo cuando Touji iba a protestar -– Como dije, te gusta Hikari, y por lo que se puede ver, tú le gustas a ella, ahora explícame ¿Por qué no la invitas a salir y le pides que sea tu novia?

Touji bajó el rostro avergonzado. El no era dado a expresar sus sentimientos, pero esta vez decidió abrirse con Shinji. Sabía que podía confiar en él.

-- No es tan fácil... yo... en el fondo soy bastante tímido –- dijo Touji apenado.

-- ¿Y tú crees que yo soy muy expresivo? -– preguntó Shinji, y miró alrededor antes de continuar –- Me declaré a una mujer de 31 años, que es una de mis superiores en NERV. ¿Crees que fue fácil? No, no lo fue, pero lo hice, y ahora tengo una relación con ella. Si yo pude hacerlo, entonces tú también puedes. Además, Hikari, tiene tú misma edad, no tendrás los problemas que tengo yo.

Touji consideró el argumento de Shinji y no le quedó mas que admitir que tenía razón. Rayos, si Shinji pudo declararse a UNA MUJER, entonces él era condenadamente capaz de declararse a Hikari.

-- Lo haré –- dijo con decisión.

-- Salud por eso –- dijo Shinji e hicieron un brindis –- ...Touji, dime la verdad. No me estabas buscando. Viniste para acá porque ninguna chica te hacía caso¿Verdad?

Touji no respondió, pero como el que calla otorga, Shinji se largó a reír y Touji se sonrojó furiosamente.

-- Has cambiado Shinji –- dijo Touji luego de un rato -– Ya no eres tan tímido como antes. Te expresas con mas naturalidad, eres mas... hombre. Rayos, hasta vistes diferente. El estar con esa mujer si que te ha cambiado amigo. No sé que te hace, pero da resultado.

-- ¡Oye! -– reclamó Shinji.

-- Tranquilo, hablaba en el buen sentido de la palabra. Pero en verdad has cambiado desde que estás con ella.

-- ...si, yo también me di cuenta.

-- Sabes, a este paso, Kensuke va a ser él único de nosotros sin una chica.

Shinji casi escupió el trago que acaba de echarse a la boca.

-- ¿Puedes creer que ese idiota estaba tratando de ligarse a una chica, explicándole por qué un fusil de francotirador era mejor que otro? –- preguntó Shinji divertido.

-- Jajajaja, cuando me levanté de la mesa, estaba acosando a otra chica, mientras le explicaba como funcionan los mísiles de crucero.

Ambos jóvenes se largaron a reír de buena gana, hasta que el celular de Shinji comenzó a sonar. Por suerte lo tenía con vibrador, o jamás lo hubiera escuchado con todo el ruido del local.

-- Si... hola... si... con Touji, Kensuke y otros compañeros de la escuela... en un local del distrito comercial... no te gustaría... no... jajaja si... claro que sí, en realidad estaba pensando en irme... voy para allá... nos vemos... un beso para ti también.

Shinji apagó el celular y miró a Touji. Este levantó una mano para acallarlo antes de que hablara.

-- Ya sé. El amor de tu vida demanda tú presencia. No te preocupes. Esta noche estuviste hasta tarde aquí con nosotros y te quedaste a dormir en mi casa.

-- Gracias Touji, eres un gran amigo –- dijo Shinji, hizo una llamada a Misato para montar su coartada y luego se fue rumbo al departamento de Ritsuko.

-- Suertudo –- dijo Touji y terminó su Vaina de un trago.

Iba a regresar con el resto de sus amigos, pero se detuvo y vio la hora, aún era temprano. Fue hasta un teléfono público en una esquina apartada del local. "Si Shinji pudo, yo también" pensó con decisión, descolgó el auricular, metió una moneda en la ranura y marcó un número.

-- Buenas... ¿Hikari? Hola... s,si... soy Touji... este, Hikari, me estaba preguntando si tú...

_**Continuará...**_

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Prelectores:** **Fero** autor de VDEC y Seferino Rengel, Webmaster de www.ngefis.tk una excelente página de Evangelion. Visítenla, no se arrepentirán.

**Notas del Autor:** Y aquí está la prometida continuación de "La Mujer de Mis Sueños"

Como se dieron cuenta, este Fic pretende explorar en forma seria esta relación prohibida entre Shinji y Ritsuko y ver como se las arreglan para salir adelante sin ser descubiertos. Por lo mismo, la periodicidad de este Fic no será semanal, como la de "Mi Otro Yo", para trabajar un poco más la historia, pero publicaré con la menor periodicidad posible.

Regresando al Fic, este capítulo, básicamente nos sitúa en el contexto donde se desarrollará la historia y a la vez nos muestra algo sobre los cambios y avances que se produjeron en la relación de Shinji y Ritsuko desde el día en que comenzaron su idilio. De ahora en adelante comenzará la verdadera historia y veremos que tan fuerte es el amor que se tienen, para soportar lo que se viene, que siendo esto Evangelion, no será nada muy suave.

Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.


	3. 02 Sospechas

**LA MUJER DE MIS SUEÑOS PARTE II**

_Todos los derechos de la serie Neon Génesis Evangelion pertenecen a Gainax. Esta historia fue escrita sin fines de lucro, solo como medio de esparcimiento. No me demanden._

**Capítulo II: "SOSPECHAS"**

Shinji llegó al edificio donde vivía Ritsuko luego de ir a dar unas vueltas por el centro comercial, para luego salir disimuladamente entre un grupo de jóvenes, y tomar un taxi que lo llevó a dar un largo rodeo antes de llegar a su destino, lo que dejó muy contento al taxista, ya que ganó más por la carrera.

Era engorroso hacer todo eso y se perdía mucho tiempo, pero era algo que debía hacer. Tokio-3 era una ciudad pequeña y tenían que ser cuidadosos. Las precauciones nunca estaban de más. Abrió la puerta principal del edificio con su propia llave, entró y fue directo al ascensor.

Al llegar frente a la puerta del departamento, abrió nuevamente con su propia llave y entró cerrando detrás de sí. Desde la cocina se podía sentir un delicioso olor a comida y supo de inmediato donde encontrar a la dueña de casa.

Al entrar a la cocina la encontró revisando lo que estaba cocinando en el horno. Shinji la observó apoyado en el marco de la puerta y sonrió.

-- ¡Hola!

Ritsuko se levantó y al ver a Shinji, esbozó de inmediato una hermosa sonrisa.

-- ¡Hola Shinji!. No te esperaba hasta otro rato. Se suponía que era una sorpresa –- dijo Ritsuko caminando hasta él.

Se saludaron con tierno beso y al separarse ella le arregló el cuello de la camisa con una sonrisa.

-- Te ves bien.

-- Gracias a ti. Tú me regalaste este traje. Yo jamás podría haber comprado algo así.

-- Pero has mejorado mucho tu guardarropa.

-- Gracias a tus consejos. Yo no sirvo para elegir ropa. Siempre termino comprando cualquier cosa y cuando me lo pongo, Asuka se parte de la risa revolcándose en el piso –- dijo Shinji un tanto apenado ante la risa de Ritsuko –- Déjame ayudarte –- dijo quitándose la chaqueta.

-- No te molestes.

-- No es molestia -– dijo Shinji con una sonrisa, saliendo un momento para dejar la chaqueta en la sala y luego regresando remangándose las mangas de la camisa -- ¿En qué te ayudo? –- preguntó, lavándose las manos en el lavaplatos.

-- Podrías aliñar esa ensalada –- dijo Ritsuko revisando una olla de comida -- ¿Y como estuvo esa tarde de diversión con tus amigos?.

-- Lo usual. Me junté con Touji y Kensuke en el salón de juegos, recorrimos el distrito comercial, nos juntamos con los demás chicos, y después empezamos con lo de siempre.

-- ¿Otra vez de cebo? -– preguntó Ritsuko, mirándolo de medio lado, con una sonrisa burlesca.

-- Si, otra vez. Nos topamos con un grupo de chicas de esa nueva escuela femenina que se abrió hace poco. Conversamos un rato y los chicos hicieron sus jugadas, al final se olvidaron de mí como siempre y terminé solo en la barra sirviéndome un trago.

-- ¿Acaso querías ligarte alguna chica? -– preguntó Ritsuko alzando una ceja.

-- No, yo solo soy el "Cebo" además, esas chicas son demasiado infantiles para mi gusto.

-- ¿A si? –- preguntó Ritsuko caminando hasta él con una sonrisa.

-- Si... prefiero las mujeres maduras. Son más interesantes.

-- Ya veo... ¿Y tienes a alguien en mente?.

-- Si... está justo frente a mí –- dijo Shinji con una sonrisa, ganándose un beso de la mujer -– ...Ritsuko... -– llamó entre el beso.

-- ...¿Si?... –- preguntó ella, antes de volver a besarlo.

-- Lo que tienes en el horno... creo... que se está quemando –- dijo Shinji entre besos.

-- ¡EL PAVO! -– exclamó Ritsuko espantada y corrió hasta el hormo –- ¡Si! Lo salvé a tiempo–- dijo con alivio al ver que la cena no se había carbonizado.

Shinji meneó la cabeza con una sonrisa y devolvió su atención a la ensalada.

-- Deberías cobrarles –- dijo Ritsuko luego de un rato, de espaldas a él, preparando el pavo para llevarlo a la mesa.

-- ¿Qué? –- preguntó Shinji sin entender.

-- A tus amigos... deberías cobrarles por actuar de "Cebo". Ya que consigues chicas para ellos, al menos deberían darte algo a cambio. ¿No lo crees?.

-- ... no es mala idea –- dijo Shinji considerándolo. En una de esas, la próxima vez les pedía que le invitaran los tragos.

Luego de un rato, cenaron a la luz de las velas, con la profunda voz de Barry White como telón de fondo. Conversaron sobre lo que habían hecho durante el día luego de separarse, hasta que finalmente terminaron hablando sobre trivialidades, riendo con algún chiste ocasional.

Luego de hacer sobremesa, lavaron juntos lo que ocuparon en la cena y guardaron lo que sobró de la comida a la nevera. Luego, con la satisfacción de que no dejaron nada sucio para el próximo día, se sentaron en el sillón de tres cuerpos a ver algún programa por el cable. Shinji comenzó a pasar canales, hasta que se detuvo en una serie de animé que estaba siguiendo.

Por un rato ambos la miraron con cierto interés, hasta que Ritsuko comenzó a ponerse un tanto cariñosa, y comenzó a mordisquearle una oreja a Shinji, a la vez que le desabrochada la camisa para meter su mano y acariciarle el pecho.

-- Oye... ya... quiero ver esto –- dijo Shinji con una sonrisa, por lo que ella le estaba haciendo.

-- ¿Prefieres esa serie de animé antes que a mí? –- preguntó Ritsuko antes de besarle el cuello.

-- No es eso... solo que... esta serie me gusta... –- dijo Shinji antes de ser atrapado por los deseosos labios de Ritsuko, que terminaron por botar sus débiles defensas, soltando el control remoto, que cayó al suelo ya totalmente olvidado.

La camisa de Shinji cayó al suelo junto con la blusa y el sujetador de Ritsuko. Entre besos caricias y abrazos, Ritsuko manejó quedar sobre Shinji para poder quitarle los pantalones, mientras él se divertía acariciándole los senos. El cinturón de Shinji voló por los aires, cayendo al suelo junto con un ruido de algo rompiéndose.

-- Parece que tiraste un florero -– comentó Shinji divertido.

-- Olvida el florero –- dijo Ritsuko con una sonrisa traviesa, volviendo a su tarea, pero con un jalón, Shinji la llevó a sus brazos atrapándola en otro beso.

Comenzaron otra vez a rodar sobre el sillón, mientras Shinji trataba de quitarle la falda a Ritsuko, y ella trataba de quitarle el pantalón a él, pero se les acabó el sillón y terminaron el suelo.

-- **¡AAAAAYY!** ...salte Ritsuko... ouch... me duele... aaahh...

-- ¿Qué pasa? –- preguntó asustada la mujer, haciéndose a un lado.

-- Caí sobre el control remoto –- contestó Shinji, con una mueca de dolor, sacando el ya roto aparato desde debajo de él -– Ouch... maldita cosa... casi me parte la espalda...

-- Jajajaja... jajajaja...

-- No le encuentro la gracia –- dijo Shinji con fastidio, frotando su adolorida espalda.

Ritsuko meneó la cabeza divertida, le quitó el aparato de las manos, dejándolo a un lado, y continuó en lo que habían quedado. Poco después, unos pantalones volaron a un lado y una falda voló para otro lado seguida de unas medias negras, unos calzoncillos y unas bragas se les unieron poco después.

La serie de animé estaba en lo mejor en el televisor mural de al fondo, pero a esas alturas, ya nadie le prestaba atención.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ritsuko no podía dormir. Le parecía extraña esta falta de sueño, considerando el largo día de trabajo, y todo el ejercicio que había tendido hace poco. Miró a su lado, donde Shinji dormía tranquilamente con una sonrisa en los labios, y sintió que su corazón se calentaba.

Jamás imaginó que ese niño tímido, introvertido, algo llorón y con un mega desarrollado Dilema del Erizo, sería la persona que le traería tanta alegría a su corazón. Ella estaba sumida en la oscuridad y él llegó como una luz de esperanza, para mostrarle que no todo estaba perdido.

Le apartó unos mechones de cabello de la frente con una sonrisa. Ya llevaban cerca de tres meses con esta furtiva relación y los progresos que habían logrado eran evidentes. Habían superado sus temores iniciales, se llevaban bastante bien, y habían establecido un fuerte lazo entre ellos. Fue eso lo que les permitió ir conociéndose más a fondo y descubrir cosas del otro que nunca imaginaron.

Fue una sorpresa para ella el descubrir que tenían algunas cosas en común, como su manía por el orden, el siempre querer terminar lo que empezaban y su gusto por la música. Ya que Shinji prefería la música de antes del Segundo Impacto, y por estas cosas del destino, ambos eran fanáticos de Barry White.

Otra cosa que le agradó mucho, fue descubrir que Shinji no solo se interesaba en el manga y el animé. También tenía un verdadero interés por las maquinas. Le gustaba ver como funcionaban, armarlas y desarmarlas, por lo que últimamente pasaba algo de tiempo con los técnicos de mantenimiento, cuando desarmaban o reparaban alguna de las armas o sistemas que usaban los EVAS dentro de NERV. Eso también les dio una excusa para pasar algo mas de tiempo juntos, aunque manteniendo la distancia y la relación de "Doctora-Piloto", pero peor es nada. Todo eso fue contribuyendo a que se complementaran y afianzaran más como pareja.

Ella también le dio todo su apoyo, comprensión y consejos para que Shinji fuera lentamente dejando de lado esa personalidad tímida y retraída, y ese temor enfermizo a salir lastimado, o como ella lo llamaba "El Dilema del Erizo", que les jugó algunas malas pasada en un principio. Pero con tiempo, comprensión y mucho cariño, Shinji logró pasar a ser un chico más alegre y normal.

También debía reconocer que ella logró superar muchas cosas gracias a Shinji. Para empezar, dejó atrás su soledad, y su adolorido y lastimado corazón fue sanando progresivamente gracias al amor de Shinji, logrando de paso cambiar un poco su carácter, que ahora era más alegre que antes. (cosa que Maya no cesaba de recordarle) Además de dejar de encerrarse tanto en el trabajo y comenzar a tomarle el gusto a la vida por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

Todas esas cosas hicieron que el amor que se sentían mutuamente fuera creciendo y se apegaran aún más, compartiendo y disfrutando a fondo cada oportunidad que tenían para estar juntos, como ahora.

Ritsuko sonrió al recordar como al inicio de su relación, le molestaba escuchar a Shinji comentando alguna película o serie de animé, ya que eso le recordaba el complicado tema de la diferencia de edad, que habían logrado sobrellevar sin muchos problemas. El punto es que un día decidió ceder un poco, y ver algunas de esas series con él. Lo que nunca imaginó, es que algunas le parecerían medianamente interesantes o que finalmente terminaría por interesarse en un manga en especial, y que esperaría con algo de impaciencia que Shinji llegara con el último tomo que hubiera salido de Full Metal Alchemist, manga que Shinji olvidó un día en su departamento, que leyó por curiosidad y del que quedó tan engancha como él.

"Si hace tres meses me hubieran dicho que estaría leyendo y coleccionando un manga, jamás lo hubiera creído" pensó divertida. Miró a Shinji que dormía junto a ella y sonrió "Algo de ti se me está pegando... y supongo que algo de mi se te está pegando a ti" con ese pensamiento, Ritsuko se acurrucó junto a Shinji y se dispuso a dormir... esta vez, si pudo hacerlo.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eran cerca de las 10:30 de la mañana del domingo cuando Shinji entró al departamento de Misato. Iba con una radiante sonrisa en el rostro y ojos soñadores, y no era para menos. Había compartido una deliciosa cena con Ritsuko, luego de lo cual, se dedicaron a hacer el amor hasta caer rendidos por el cansancio... eso, sin contar con la noche anterior, y es que no todas las veces podía pasar dos noches seguidas con ella.

Caminó hasta la sala, donde encontró a Asuka, recostada en el suelo sobre unos cojines, viendo un programa de televisión.

-- ¡Hola Asuka!

Asuka se volteo al escuchar el saludo, para encontrarse a Shinji parado en detrás de ella. Llevaba la mano derecha en el bolsillo del pantalón y con la izquierda sujetaba su chaqueta por sobre el hombro, haciendo que cayera por su espalda. Tenía una de esas sonrisas que se habían vuelto tan comunes en él de un tiempo a esta parte, y un aire despreocupado que le recordó peligrosamente a Kaji. No pudo evitar el sonrojarse, se veía muy atractivo... demasiado.

-- Sé te está haciendo una costumbre el dormir afuera –- dijo Asuka casi en un regaño, volteando el rostro hacia el televisor para que Shinji no notara su sonrojo.

-- Oye, a veces tú pasas semanas durmiendo en casa de Hikari y nadie te dice nada -– se defendió Shinji. Dejó su chaqueta en su cuarto y se fue derecho a la cocina para prepararse un sándwich tamaño gigante, ya que no tomó desayuno antes de salir del departamento de Ritsuko, porque se le había hecho demasiado tarde -- ¿Y donde está Misato?-

-- Durmiendo. Llegó de madrugada totalmente ebria. No creo que despierte antes del medio día –- dijo Asuka poniéndose de pie y mirando como Shinji se preparaba un mega sándwich.

-- Misato no cambia –- dijo Shinji divertido, terminando de armar su mega sándwich y dándole una gran mascada, para la que necesito casi desencajar las mandíbulas para metérselo a la boca.

-- ¿Dónde estuviste anoche? –- preguntó Asuka cruzando los brazos y frunciendo el ceño.

-- Estuve con los chicos en el distrito comercial y terminé durmiendo en casa de Touji -– dijo Shinji antes de dar otra mascada -– Le avisé a Misato que no llegaría –- dijo entre mascadas.

Asuka miraba comer a Shinji sin decir nada. Aún le costaba creer que Shinji anduviera dando vueltas por el distrito comercial, pero lo había confirmado tiempo atrás al escuchar las conversaciones de sus compañeros de clase en la escuela, donde se referían a Shinji como un "Excelente Cebo Atrapa Chicas", cosa que nunca llegó a entender muy bien.

No había duda. Shinji había cambiado mucho últimamente. Todos se habían dado cuenta, y todos parecían alegres con eso, ya que Shinji parecía ahora un chico mas normal, pero ella no estaba contenta con eso. Había algo que le molestaba, no podía precisarlo, pero sentía que algo andaba mal.

Le hizo el comentario a Kaji, y el muy idota dijo que era porque ella se sentía amenazada de que llegara alguna chica y le quitara a Shinji... "Cretino... pero la patada que le di aún debe dolerle" pensó enojada la pelirroja. Cómo podía imaginar Kaji, que ella podría estar interesada en un idiota como Shinji, además, estaba segura que ninguna chica con sus 5 sentidos funcionando, se metería con ese intento de hombre.

Shinji salió de la cocina un poco menos hambriento y se acercó a la pelirroja.

-- Voy a tomar un baño y luego preparo el almuerzo. ¿De acuerdo? –- dijo Shinji y pasó junto a ella.

Asuka no contestó, solo miró con sorpresa como Shinji entraba en su cuarto. La pelirroja se quedó mirando la puerta por la que había entrado Shinji con algo de extrañeza en el rostro, ya que hubiera jurado que sintió un aroma peculiar cuando ese idiota pasó junto a ella... un aroma a... no, imposible.

Shinji salió de su cuarto poco después con una toalla y sus útiles de aseo, ahora vistiendo un polera y unos pantalones cortos, para luego encerrarse en el baño, donde poco después se sintió correr el agua de la regadera.

Asuka trató de concentrarse en el programa de televisión, pero le fue imposible. A su mente regresaba una y otra vez el recuerdo de ese peculiar aroma que sintió cuando Shinji pasó junto a ella. Cuando se dio cuenta de que no se quedaría tranquila hasta salir de dudas, fue hasta el cuarto de Shinji y buscó la ropa que traía cuando llegó. Estaba sobre su cama. Tomó la camisa y con algo de temor, la acercó a su nariz para olerla.

-- Perfume de mujer -– susurró Asuka, confirmando su sospecha. Apretó la quijada y sin darse cuenta apretó la camisa contra su pecho.

Entonces esto quería decir que Shinji estuvo con una chica, lo que significaba que... PASO LA NOCHE CON UNA CHICA. Era eso, o Touji no era tan hombre como decía. En eso, otra cosa llamó su atención. Ese perfume le resultaba familiar. Volvió a oler la camisa, y efectivamente, le era familiar. Había sentido el aroma de ese perfume antes. ¿Pero donde?. Se preguntó mirando la camisa, como si esta pudiera darle una respuesta. Fue ahí donde se llevó otra sorpresa. Había una marca de lápiz labial rojo en el cuello de la camisa.

Asuka se sintió mareada. Definitivamente Shinji había estado con una chica, pero... ¿Habría estado con ella?. El solo imaginarlo la hizo sentirse enferma. Lanzó la camisa con asco a la cama y corrió a su cuarto, encerrándose de un portazo.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Era lunes por la mañana y la doctora Ritsuko Akagi trabajaba afanosamente en una terminar en su laboratorio, degustando una tasa de café mientras tarareaba alegremente una canción. Estaba de buen ánimo y con más energías que nunca. Y es que no siempre podía darse el lujo de pasar dos noches seguidas con Shinji. Sonrió para sí, agradeciendo mentalmente a Touji, el amigo de Shinji que les ayudaba a levantar sus coartadas.

En un principio estuvo reticente a que ese chico Touji supiera de su relación, pero Shinji le había asegurado que era de confianza y que no se iría de lengua. Y tal como dijo Shinji, el chico nunca se fue de lengua y siempre estaba dispuesto a cubrirlos, aunque le avisaran a último momento y tuviera que ir al departamento de Misato por Shinji, para hacer la coartada más sólida. Luego de considerarlo un poco, decidió que podrían hacerle algún presente en agradecimiento por su buena voluntad.

"Lo consultaré con Shinji más tarde" pensó para sí, terminó su café y siguió tecleando en su terminal, tarareando distraídamente una canción con una sonrisa en los labios. Tan concentrada estaba en su trabajo que no sintió a una persona acercándose a sus espaldas, hasta que esa persona se recargó contra su espalda, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro derecho mientras la abrazaba desde atrás.

-- Estamos de buen humor esta mañana –- comentó Kaji con una sonrisa juguetona.

-- Si, bien, hace un lindo día allá afuera por si no lo notaste –- respondió Ritsuko apartando las manos de Kaji, cuando subieron para tocar sus pechos en forma accidental, pero a propósito.

-- Si, lo noté –- respondió Kaji en forma distraída, acariciando una mejilla de Ritsuko -– Maya tiene razón.

-- ¿Razón en qué? -– preguntó Ritsuko, siguiendo con lo que hacía.

-- Has cambio. Estás más alegre, más hermosa, más... mujer –- dijo Kaji con una sonrisa.

Ritsuko dejó de teclear en la terminal y ladeo un poco la cabeza para mirar a Kaji, que sonreía en forma traviesa. Al ver la forma en que la miraba tuvo un mal presentimiento sobre todo eso.

-- ¿Quién es? –- preguntó Kaji.

-- ¿Quién es quién? -– preguntó Ritsuko con un escalofrío recorriéndole la espalda.

-- El afortunado que se robó tu corazón.

-- No hay ningún afortunado. Estoy demasiado ocupada para eso –- respondió Ritsuko y volvió su atención a su terminal.

Kaji no la dejó seguir y volteo el asiento de Ritsuko para quedar frente a frente con ella, recargó las manos en los apoyabrazos del asiento y acercó su rostro al de la mujer, hasta que estuvo a escasos centímetros de ella.

-- Pues a mi no me lo parece.

-- ¿Estas seguro? –- dijo Ritsuko, siguiéndole el juego, ya era la única forma de salir del lío en el que estaba.

-- Muy seguro –- dijo Kaji ampliando su sonrisa, hasta que sitió como unos brazos los rodeaban por el cuello, acercándolo a escasos milímetros de los labios de Ritsuko.

-- Lamento decir que estas equivocado –- dijo Ritsuko mirándolo en forma seductora -– Pero si tú estás disponible... –- dijo pasando una mano por la mejilla de Kaji, hasta que abrió los ojos desorbitados –- Creo que no -- dijo apartándolo de un empujón y se dio la vuelta para seguir trabajando en su terminal.

Kaji no entendió que estaba pasando hasta que sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda. Giró lentamente la cabeza, hasta encontrarse con la penetrante mirada de una furibunda Misato.

-- Ho, hola Misato... lindo día... ¿Verdad? –- dijo nervioso.

-- Tú... tú... maldito desgraciado.

Lo siguiente que escuchó Ritsuko, fue como Kaji trataba de escapar de una furiosa Misato, y sin mucho éxito sea dicho de paso.

Mientras los dos tortolitos seguían en lo suyo, Ritsuko pudo respirar un poco más tranquila. Por fortuna vio a Misato pasar frente a uno de los ventanales del laboratorio y comenzó a coquetear con Kaji, a lo que Misato respondió tal como esperaba.

Las cosas se estaban empezando a complicar. Kaji estaba sospechando algo, lo cual no era una buena señal. Al menos por ahora lo había distraído, pero si decidía meter su nariz... tendría que ser más cuidadosa de ahora en adelante.

Atrás de ella, Misato seguía regañando a Kaji.

-- ¿Podrían ir a pelear a otro lugar?. Tengo mucho trabajo por hacer -– pidió Ritsuko.

-- Cállate Ritsuko, que después sigues tú -– dijo una enojada Misato.

-- Si, lo que digas –- dijo la científica con resignación y fue a prepararse otro café. Sería una larga mañana.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Era un día normal de clases en Tokio-3, y en una de sus escuelas, en un salón en particular, una pelirroja medio tecleaba en su computador, mientras medio ponía atención, ya que su mente estaba en otro lado.

Asuka no podía sacarse de la cabeza lo que había pasado el día anterior, cuando descubrió una camisa de Shinji pasada a perfume de mujer y con marcas de lápiz labial en el cuello. ¿Hace cuanto que estaba pasando eso?. ¿Cómo es que ni ella ni Misato se habían dado cuenta antes?.

Lo último no era difícil de explicar. Cuando Shinji llegaba de alguna de sus escapadas siempre se iba directo a su cuarto a cambiarse de ropa y luego iba directo a darse una ducha, por lo que ni ella ni Misato habían sentido algún olor extraño en las ropas de Shinji. Por lo otro... Shinji andaba muy amigo de Touji en los últimos tiempos, por lo que él debía estar confabulado con Shinji de alguna forma, pero... por lo que había escuchado de los chicos, y de algunas chicas que los habían visto, Shinji y los demás solían ir a ligar chicas al distrito comercial los sábados en la tarde, por lo que era natural pesar que él... meneó la cabeza negativamente. Le era imposible pensar en Shinji como una especie de casanova. Específicamente, no daba la talla, pero las pruebas eran concluyentes. La noche del sábado Shinji había estado con una chica, y eso... eso… un momento. ¿Y porque tenía que preocuparle lo que hiciera o dejara de hacer este tonto?.

-- ¡Scheisse! -- Grito Asuka con rabia, al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

Todos en el salón voltearon sorprendidos a ver a la pelirroja, que a esas alturas ya estaba con una gota de sudor en la nuca.

-- Interesante comentario señorita Langley. Ahora, salga del salón y no olvide las cubetas con agua -- dijo el profesor, señalando la salida.

Asuka se levantó y se giró para darle una furibunda mirada a Shinji, antes de salir del salón echando humo por las narices.

En la parte de atrás del salón, Shinji aún estaba gélido por la mirada de odio que le dedicó Asuka, hasta que Touji, (que estaba sentado atrás de él) lo sacó de su estado de petrificación con un par de golpecitos en el hombro.

-- Oye Shinji. ¿Qué le hiciste a la "Demonia Langley" para que te mirara así?. –- susurró Touji.

-- Nada –- susurró Shinji en respuesta.

-- A lo mejor ese es el problema. Llevas un año viviendo con ella y todavía no le haces nada –- dijo Kensuke divertido.

-- ¡CALLATE IDIOTA! –- gritó Shinji, parándose de su puesto, y dándole un golpe en la cabeza.

-- Jajajajaja... jajajaja... -– reía Touji mientras señalaba a Kensuke, que se masajeaba su lastimada cabeza.

-- Ikari, Suzuhara y Aida, vayan a hacerle compañía a Langley al corredor, y no olviden las cubetas de agua –- dijo el profesor.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Asuka estaba parada afuera del salón, sosteniendo las clásicas cubetas con agua, mientras miraba extrañada a unos fastidiados Shinji, Touji y Kensuke (este último con un chichón en la cabeza) parados junto a ella, sosteniendo también un par de cubetas con agua cada uno.

-- No preguntes –- respondió Shinji fastidiado, al sentir la mirada inquisitiva de la pelirroja.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-- ¿Touji te invitó a salir? –- preguntó Asuka genuinamente sorprendida, mirando a una sonrojada y sonriente Hikari, mientras comían su almuerzo en una banca en el patio de la escuela.

-- Si... él... me llamó el sábado en la tarde.

-- ¿Entonces quieres decir que saliste con él?

-- ...si... nos juntamos en un local del distrito comercial. Habían algunos chicos de nuestra clase, incluso vi a Kensuke.

Pese a que se regañó mentalmente, Asuka no pudo evitar hacer la pregunta que asaltó a su mente.

-- ¿Por casualidad viste a baka Shinji?.

-- ¿Shinji?... Touji mencionó que andaba por ahí, pero el lugar estaba repleto y no recuerdo haberlo visto. En todo caso salimos de ahí y nos metimos a otro local un poco más tranquilo para conversar.

-- ¿Entonces no viste a Shinji?.

-- No. ¿Por qué lo preguntas. Ocurre algo? –- preguntó Hikari con un ligero presentimiento sobre el por qué del interés de Asuka.

-- No, nada. Solo curiosidad –- dijo Asuka, restándole importancia.

-- Bueno... cuando Touji me fue a dejar a casa mis hermanas aún estaban en pie, así que lo invité a pasar, pero dijo que tenía que ir por Shinji. Mencionó algo de que se quedaría a dormir en su casa, o algo por el estilo -– comentó Hikari.

Asuka frunció el ceño. Si lo que decía Hikari era cierto, entonces Shinji en verdad había dormido en casa de Touji. Pero en todo el rato que Hikari estuvo con Touji, Shinji pudo estar en cualquier parte, haciendo solo Dios sabe qué, con solo Dios sabe quien, pero... "¿Y porqué me interesa tanto lo que haga ese baka hentai?" se preguntó enojada consigo misma.

-- ¿Asuka, estás bien?

-- Si, si... ejem. ¿Y de qué hablaste con el idio... con Touji?

-- Si, bueno, nosotros...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-- ¿La invitaste a salir? –- preguntó Shinji, mirando a Touji genuinamente sorprendido, mientras comían su almuerzo en el techo de la escuela, y aprovechando que Kensuke había hecho otro viaje a la cafetería, ya que había quedado con hambre.

-- Si, es que después de todo lo que hablamos antes de que te fueras donde tu Ritsuko, ya no pude seguir esperando más, y la llamé –- dijo Touji un tanto sonrojado.

-- ¿Y ella que dijo?

-- Aceptó y llegó como 30 minutos después. Como el Mikonos estaba muy lleno, nos fuimos a otro local para conversar más tranquilos.

-- Me alegra que al fin te decidieras –- dijo Shinji con una sincera sonrisa -- ¿Y...que pasó?

-- Bueno, comimos algo, conversamos un rato, bailamos, y luego la fui a dejar a su casa. Me invitó a pasar pero preferí que no.

-- ¿Por qué?. Era una buena oportunidad de acercarte a ella –- dijo Shinji sin entender su actitud.

-- Oye, yo no tengo tanta experiencia como tú en esto. Además sus hermanas estaban esperándola. La sola idea de entrar y enfrentarlas me puso la carne de gallina, era algo muy comprometedor.

-- Bueno, si lo pones así, entonces lo entiendo -– dijo Shinji imaginándose en una situación similar.

-- Si, y tú me salvaste esta vez –- dijo Touji, ganando una mirada curiosa de Shinji –- Le dije a Hikari que tenía que ir por ti, por que te ibas a quedar en mi casa esa noche y me debías estar esperando.

-- Genial, ahora Hikari me va a odiar por echarle a perder la velada íntima que pensaba pasar contigo.

-- Oye. No imagines cosas raras –- dijo Touji totalmente rojo -– No iba a pasar nada. Recuerda que estaban sus hermanas.

-- ¿Quieres decir que si sus hermanas no hubieran estado, hubiera pasado algo con Hikari?

-- Bueno, yo... –- Touji no pudo seguir ya que su mente inevitablemente se dejó llevar, causando que se pusiera cada vez más rojo, al pasar por su cabeza algunas escenas algo subidas de tono.

-- Hombre, parece que en verdad iba pasar algo –- dijo Shinji divertido, sacando su cartera y buscando algo en ella.

-- ¡Te dije que no te pases ideas raras!. Rayos, desde que estás con esa mujer has cambiado tan...

-- Toma –- dijo Shinji, cortando a Touji y poniéndole un par de preservativos en una mano.

-- ¿Pero qué? –- preguntó Touji mirando con ojos desorbitados los dos preservativos en su mano.

-- Ristuko toma anticonceptivos así que no los necesito. Son de los buenos, así que dales buen uso.

El sonrojo de Touji subió otro nivel, si fuera posible.

-- ¡MALDITO SHINJI. NO TE BURLES DE MI! –- gritó Touji mientras corría detrás de Shinji para masacrarlo.

-- ¡No me estoy burlando! -– lloró Shinji mientras corría por su vida -– Encima que te hago un favor.

Cuando Kensuke regresó al techo de la escuela, encontró a un inconsciente Shinji tirado en el suelo con un chichón en la cabeza y a Touji mirando algo en su mano con el rostro totalmente rojo.

-- ¿Me perdí de algo?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Las pruebas de sincronización transcurrieron con total normalidad, y cuando el reloj marcó las 9:00 de la noche, la doctora Ritsuko dio por terminadas las pruebas del día. Misato estaba junto a ella revisando los resultados, mientras Maya terminaba de guardar los datos.

Los tres pilotos entraron al cuarto un poco después, visiblemente agotados por el largo día. Rei tenía su acostumbrado rostro serio, Asuka estaba enfuruñada y Shinji con aire despreocupado, que cambió por interés cuando la doctora Ritsuko se acercó junto con Misato.

-- Shinji, Asuka, sus cifras no presentaron variación, pero tú Rei, bajaste un par de puntos. Tendremos que trabajar en eso mañana. Te quiero aquí a primera hora -– dijo Ritsuko.

-- Bien -– fue la mecánica respuesta de Rei.

-- No se podía esperar menos de una muñeca. Deberías aprender de mi, Primera Elegida –- se burló Asuka, feliz de poder botar algo de frustración con alguien, y si ese alguien era Rei, mejor que mejor.

-- ¡Basta Asuka! –- la reprendió Misato.

-- Bah –- dijo Asuka, cruzando los brazos y mirando para otro lado.

-- ¿Puedo retirarme? –- preguntó Rei.

-- Por supuesto. Nos vemos mañana -– dijo Ritsuko.

Misato y Shinji se despidieron de Rei, pero Asuka se limitó a ignorarla y mirar para otro lado, cosa que molestó a Misato, y estaba a punto de reprenderla cuando Maya se le acercó con unos papeles.

-- Mayor. Necesito que firme el reporte con los resultados de las pruebas.

-- Si, claro –- dijo Misato tomando los papeles y revisándolos antes de firmar.

Asuka estaba por retirarse cuando escuchó algo que llamó su atención y miró a los otros dos ocupantes de la habitación.

-- Shinji. El jefe Sagara te mandó esto –- dijo Ritsuko pasándole a Shinji una carpeta -– Son algunos detalles técnicos y esquemas de los sistemas de transporte de los EVAS.

-- ¿Los que usan para llevarlos a las jaulas de contención? –- preguntó Shinji mirando con interés uno de los papeles.

-- Exactamente -– respondió Ritsuko con una diminuta sonrisa al ver el interés con que Shinji observaba esos esquemas –- Les están dando mantención.

-- ¿Ahora?

-- Así es -– dijo Ritsuko y le hizo una seña para que la siguiera hasta una terminar. Se sentó ante ella y comenzó a teclear hasta que en un monitor se pudo ver a un equipo de mantenimiento revisando la inmensa maquinaria que movía a los EVAS de un lugar a otro.

-- ¿Hace cuanto empezaron? –- preguntó Shinji dejando la carpeta a un lado y apoyando una mano en la consola y descansando el otro brazo en el respaldo del asiento donde estaba Ritsuko, quedando bastante juntos uno del otro, pero ninguno parecía darse cuenta.

-- Comenzaron hace un par de horas. Tienen para toda la noche y todo el día de mañana. Como sabes, son sistemas muy delicados y deben hacerlo con cuidado. El Jefe Sagara dijo que podías ir a ver si lo deseabas -– dijo Ritsuko estirando una mano para tomar su tasa de café.

Asuka miraba a esos dos con genuino interés. Sabía que a Shinji le interesaba todo lo que se relacionara con maquinaria, y que de un tiempo a esta parte se la pasaba metido con los tipos de mantenimiento, por lo que esa conversación no le pareció extraña. Lo que si le extrañó fue la forma tan familiar con la que se estaban hablando, y la forma en que Shinji estaba recargado en el asiento y la consola, ya que estaba casi encima de la doctora Ritsuko, y a ella eso parecía no molestarle.

-- ¿Nos vamos Asuka? -– preguntó Misato a la pelirroja, pero esta no contestó ya que estaba absorta mirando algo. Misato miró en la misma dirección y se encontró a Ritsuko sentada ante una terminal y a Shinji junto a ella, mirando ambos un monitor mientras conversaban como dos viejos amigos -- ¿Desde cuando esos dos se llevan tan bien? -– preguntó sorprendida.

-- Shinji se la pasa seguido por aquí últimamente -– comentó Maya con una sonrisa -- Le gusta ir con los de mantenimiento para ver como funcionan las maquinarias y como las arreglan. La doctora Ritsuko lo vigila de vez en cuando y le pasa algunos esquemas o detalles técnicos cuando a Shinji le interesa algo en particular.

Misato asintió con la cabeza. Ella misma había autorizado a Shinji a ir con el Jefe Sagara y su equipo de mantenimiento cuando le manifestó su interés en el tema, y le había pedido a Ritsuko que la ayudara a vigilar a Shinji de vez en cuando. También había visto como Shinji estudiaba con interés los esquemas que le pasaba Ritsuko cuando llegaba a casa. Podía entender que su trato se volviera más familiar, pero al verlos así... sintió algo extraño. No sabía qué, pero no le gustó.

-- ¿En qué están ustedes dos? –- preguntó Misato acercándose a la pareja, que seguía metida en su entretenida conversación.

Al escuchar a Misato detrás de ellos, Shinji y Ritsuko recién pudieron dimensionar lo cerca que estaban uno de otro y la forma tan familiar en que se estaban hablando. Fue algo que surgió de forma tan natural, que ninguno se dio cuenta.

-- ¿A que te refieres Misato? –- preguntó Shinji con voz un tanto temblorosa, alejándose a una distancia prudente de Ritsuko, y tratando de mantener la calma.

-- Shinji me comentaba que le gustaría venir mañana a ver como los de mantenimiento revisan los sistemas con que trasportamos los EVAS a las jaulas de contención -– dijo Ritsuko girando el asiento para enfrentar a Misato, y mirando de reojo a Shinji, que ya parecía más tranquilo –- El Jefe Sagara me dijo que no había problema.

-- Bueno, si es así, entonces no hay problema. Puedes venir después de la escuela –- dijo Misato.

-- Gracias Misato –- dijo Shinji.

-- Bien chicos, vamonos a casa. Hasta mañana –- se despidió Misato encaminándose a la salida.

-- Hasta mañana –- se despidieron Maya y Ritsuko.

Shinji se despidió de ambas mujeres y salió de la habitación agradeciendo que las cosas no pasaron a mayores y reprendiéndose mentalmente por ser tan descuidado. Por su parte Ritsuko se reprendía igual que Shinji, y agradecía que Kaji no hubiera estado ahí, o de seguro habría sospechado algo al verlos actuar de forma tan familiar.

Asuka salió de la habitación aún algo turbada por lo que había visto. Y es que ver a Shinji comportándose de forma tan amigable con la doctora Ritsuko fue algo que no esperaba, sobre todo al ver lo cerca que estaban uno del otro... ¿Desde cuando Shinji y la doctora Ritsuko se tenían tanta confianza para acercarse y hablar de esa forma?.. definitivamente algo estaba pasando con baka Shinji y ella averiguaría qué, como que se llamaba Soryu Asuka Langley.

_**Continuará...**_

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Prelectores:** **Fero** autor de "VDEC". **Fantastic-Man,** autor de "Lágrimas" entre otros fics, y **Seferino Rendel**, Webmaster de www.ngefis.tk una excelente página de Evangelion. Visítenla, no se arrepentirán.

**Notas del Autor:** Me demoré más de lo que esperaba, pero finalmente estamos con el segundo capítulo de este fic.

En este capítulo pudimos dar otro vistazo a la relación de Shinji y Ritsuko, pero en esta ocasión desde el punto de vista de Ritsuko, y pudimos conocer algunos de los cambios que han experimentado ambos con el tiempo. ¿Ritsuko leyendo un manga? No es algo tan descabello. En Japón hay manga para todas las edades y es muy frecuente que los adultos también los lean, y al estar Ritsuko compartiendo con un fanático en el tema, no es de extrañar que ella también terminara leyendo alguno.

Asuka encontró algunas pruebas comprometedoras y está empezando a sospechar que Shinji anda en malos pasos (dependiendo del punto de vista) ¿Pero por qué le interesa tanto lo que haga Shinji?. Otro que apreció fue Kaji, y con ese hay que tener cuidado... ¿Y donde está Gendo? Calma que ya aparecerá. No todo puede ser felicidad para esta pareja dispareja.

Ahora pasaré a responder los Reviews:

**Fantastic –Man:** Muchas gracias por el favorable comentario a esta historia. La verdad es que me tomé mi tiempo en publicarla ya en un principio no la iba a continuar, y después me demoré tratando de ordenar las ideas para armar algo coherente, (Las fiestas de fin de año también influyeron) pero más vale tarde que nunca. Como dije antes, está historia no será tan seguida como Mi Otro Yo, pero tampoco voy a hacerla como Sadamoto, mira que aburre esperar demasiado, pero nada puedo hacer al respecto, ya que me complica un poco tratar los temas de forma tan serie.

Cuando partí con los fic de EVA, mi idea era hacer algo serio, como **"Proyecto EVA, Alma Negra **o** Hijos de un Dios Ancestral"**, pero terminé con un fic de Shinji y Rei que aún no publico por algunos errores fatales con la personalidad de Rei, luego seguí con **La Mujer de Mis Sueños **y el conocido **Mi Otro Yo**, algo muuuuuuy alejado de mi idea original. Creo que no tengo la destreza para manejar argumentos así, como tu fic **Lágrimas**, que es genial, justo lo que me gustaría escribir, pero bueno, en una de esas... algún día... quién sabe.

Sobre lo que preguntas. Decidí dejar esta historia como un fic aparte, ya que **La Mujer de Mis Sueños **funciona muy bien como One-Shot y quería mantener eso, por eso opté por continuar la historia por separado.

**Fox:** Un gran saludo amigo, gracias por tus comentarios y por seguir esta historia, que es algo muy distinto a la locura de Mi Otro Yo. Espero que la sigas y veremos si la historia de verdad va para donde piensas. Nos Leemos.

**El Santo Pegaso:** Me alegra haberte sorprendido y que la historia te gustara. Agradezco mucho tus comentarios y un fuerte apretón de manos también para ti.

**CronCruac:** Muchas gracias por tus buenos deseos, espero que todo vaya bien y la historia guste, ya que es una apuesta algo arriesgada. Sobre lo que comentas, tranquilo, como dije, este es un fic serio, así que Gendo no va a aparecer cantando ni bailando como Elvis Presley. Aquí Gendo aparecerá siendo lo que es, un miserable bastarlo que se merece las peores penas del infierno.

Gracias a todos por sus comentarios y nos leemos dentro de poco.

Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo, y les prometo que ahora no demoraré tanto.


	4. 03 Ritsuko Ayudame

**LA MUJER DE MIS SUEÑOS PARTE II**

_Todos los derechos de la serie Neon Génesis Evangelion pertenecen a Gainax. Esta historia fue escrita sin fines de lucro, solo como medio de esparcimiento. No me demanden._

**Capítulo III: "RITSUKO AYUDAME"**

Ritsuko estaba en las jaulas de contención juntó al EVA-02, que tenía una serie de cables e instrumentos conectados en su parte posterior, donde estaban siendo testeados los sistemas de sujeción del Entry-Plug.

Ritsuko revisaba los gráficos que entregaban los instrumentos de medición en una terminal portátil, hasta que se percató que el Comandante Gendo Ikari se acercaba a ella con su típica pose arrogante. Ritsuko sintió una punzada de aversión y no pudo dejar de preguntase, cómo llegó a enredarse con un hombre tan repugnante como él... muy a su pesar, conocía la respuesta, pero apartó eso de su mente, ya era cosa del pasado, ahora su vida había cambiando y debía mirar hacia adelante. Aún así, no dejaba de sentirse incómoda junto a ese hombre.

-- ¿Cómo va todo, doctora? –- pregunto Gendo, cuando estuvo junto a la científica.

-- Sin inconvenientes. Solo es una revisión de rutina, y hasta ahora no hemos encontrado ningún problema en ninguna de las unidades. Los sistemas están al 100 por ciento -– respondió la mujer, sin quitar la vista de lo que hacían los técnicos que estaba dirigiendo.

Gendo asintió con la cabeza y se quedó ahí observando el trabajo de los técnicos. Por su parte, Ritsuko se sintió aún más incómoda al estar tan cerca de Gendo. Ese hombre por el que hasta hace poco había sido capaz de cualquier cosa, ahora le resultaba en extremo repugnante, y solo deseaba que se alejara de ella.

-- La he notado más alegre últimamente, doctora.

Ritsuko detuvo su tren de pensamientos al escuchar ese "casual" comentario de Gendo, y sintió que el corazón se le detenía.

-- No sé a qué se refiere, Comandante -– contestó con seriedad, tratando de mantener la calma.

-- Me refiero a que le cambio el genio, doctora. Se la ve más alegre y...

Ritsuko miró a Gendo, extrañada y asustada cuando este dejó de hablar tan repentinamente, y se dio cuenta que estaba mirando con ojos estrechos algo más allá de ella. Se volteó y vio la causa de esa mirada de Gendo. Shinji estaba un poco más allá, subido en una de las grúas con algunos técnicos de mantenimiento.

-- ¿Qué hace Shinji, ahí arriba? –- preguntó Gendo, con un tono de voz peligrosa.

-- La mayor Katsuragi lo autorizó a ir con el equipo de mantenimiento, siempre que el Jefe Sagara no se opusiera. El accedió sin problemas al ver el interés de Shinji, en todo lo referente a maquinaria.

-- La función de Shinji es pilotar un EVA, no hacerla de técnico de mantenimiento –- dijo Gendo con voz cortante.

-- No veo el problema, Comandante. Eso no interfiere con las obligaciones de Shinji como piloto EVA, además, pienso que es bueno fomentar ese interés vocacional. Además eso lo mantiene más tiempo dentro en NERV, ya no se muestra tan reticente a subirse al EVA-01, y su índice de sincronización sigue aumentando. Me parece que ha sido algo beneficioso –- dijo Ritsuko, observando a Shinji, con una diminuta sonrisa en el rostro.

Gendo no dijo nada, solo se limitó a mirar a Shinji con ojos estrechos, le dedicó una discreta mirada a Ritsuko, se dio la vuelta y se alejó del lugar sin hacer el menor comentario, pero dejando a Ritsuko muy preocupada. El que Gendo apareciera así sin más, y haciéndole ese comentario, quería decir que el hombre se traía algo entre manos. Tendría que hablar con Shinji sobre eso, y ser más cuidadosa con su forma de ser de ahora en adelante.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ritsuko dejó de teclear en su terminal, se quitó los anteojos y se masajeó el puente de la nariz, mientras suspiraba cansadamente.

-- ¿Está bien doctora? –- preguntó Maya.

-- Si, Maya, no es nada. Solo estoy un poco cansada –- respondió Ritsuko, dedicándole una sonrisa gentil a su discípula.

-- Debería ir a descansar, doctora. Lleva 2 días y dos noches trabajando sin parar –- comentó Maya, con algo de preocupación.

-- Tengo que terminar esto primero, Maya. Además mi record es de 4 días –- dijo Ritsuko.

-- Ese no es punto, doctora –- dijo Maya.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta, y Shinji entró a la habitación, conteniendo la sonrisa que se quería formar en su rostro, al poder ver y estar cerca de su querida Ritsuko.

-- Buenas tardes –- dijo Shinji, saludando a las dos mujeres.

-- Buenas tardes –- saludaron las dos.

-- ¿Qué te trae por aquí, Shinji? –- preguntó, Maya, con una sonrisa.

-- Bien, quedé de pasar por Misato para irnos juntos a casa cuando terminara con los de mantenimiento, pero ella estaba algo ocupada, así que le dije que la esperaría revisando algunos esquemas que me pasó el Jefe Sagara... si no les molesta.

-- Claro que no –- dijo Ritsuko, con una sonrisa –- Puedes usar esa terminal junto a Maya.

-- Gracias –- dijo Shinji devolviéndole la sonrisa, pero estrechando ligeramente los ojos al ver lo cansada que se veía la mujer.

-- ¿No has pensado en comprar un Notebook, Shinji?. Te sería muy útil, además no tendrías que depender siempre de los ordenadores de NERV, para revisar tus cosas –- comentó Maya, cuando este se sentó en el asiento junto a ella, e introdujo un disco de datos a la terminal.

-- La verdad lo he estado pensando. Kensuke entiende algo del tema y me ha recomendado algunos, pero no me convence ninguno –- dijo Shinji, un tanto apenado.

-- Si gustas te puedo ayudar a elegir uno. Te aseguro que entiendo mucho más del tema que tu amigo –- dijo Maya, con una sonrisa.

-- Bueno... no quisiera causarte molestias –- dijo Shinji, ya que Ritsuko había quedado en ayudarlo a escoger un buen Notebook.

-- No es molestia, Shinji –- dijo Maya.

-- Acepta la oferta Shinji. Si hay alguien que te puede ayudar a encontrar un buen Notebook, es Maya –- dijo Ritsuko, haciendo una leve inclinación de cabeza para indicarle a Shinji, que estaba bien.

-- De acuerdo, gracias -– respondió Shinji, a una sonriente Maya, y luego observó con atención a Ritsuko -- Se ve algo cansada, doctora. ¿Está bien?.

-- Eso es de lo que estábamos hablando cuando llegaste Shinji. Le decía a la doctora que debería ir a descansar. Ha estado encerrada aquí dos días seguidos sin descansar.

-- ¿Dos días? –- preguntó Shinji, sorprendido, para luego suspirar cansadamente. Conocía bien a Ritsuko, y sabía que cuando empezaba algo, no lo dejaba hasta terminar, por lo que no le extrañaba que pasara varios días seguidos en NERV, trabajando sin dormir, descansar, o comer. Eso explicaba además, por qué no había sabido nada de ella los días pasados –- Estoy de acuerdo con Maya, doctora. Debe ir a descansar. No creo que se acabe el mundo si deja el trabajo por unas horas, además usted no es una máquina. Tiene que cuidar más de su salud.

Pese a que Shinji no dijo esto mirándola directo a la cara, ni usando un tono de voz fuera de lo normal, Ritsuko supo que Shinji la estaba regañando, y no pudo dejar de sentirse un poco culpable. Sabía que Shinji tenía razón. Ya habían hablado sobre el tema y Shinji le manifestó su molestia al saber que ella pasaba días y noches en vela trabajando sin parar. Pero eso era antes, cuando no tenía nada más que su trabajo, ahora las cosas eran diferentes, estaba recuperando su vida, y lo tenía a él. El problema es que las costumbres son difíciles de dejar.

-- Si... creo que tienen razón. No me haría mal ir a casa a descansar un poco –- dijo finalmente Ritsuko. En verdad estaba cansada –- Bien, es todo por hoy, Maya. Seguiremos mañana con esto. Espero no te moleste quedarte solo, Shinji.

-- No hay problema. Misato vendrá por mi dentro de unos minutos –- dijo Shinji, antes de regresar su atención a los esquemas técnicos que aparecían en el monitor frente a él.

Maya miró todo ese intercambio con verdadero interés y algo de sorpresa. Pese a que el comentario de Shinji fue solo eso, un comentario, por un momento le pareció que estaba regañando a la doctora, y lo más raro, es que la doctora pareció sentir el regaño, cediendo ante él, como una niña reprendida por sus padres... aunque también es probable que estuviera pensando demasiado, ya que Shinji estaba ahora en lo suyo y la doctora seguía con el mismo rostro serio y suficiente de siempre... si, lo más probable es que estuviera pensando demasiado.

-- ¡Buenas! –- dijo Misato, entrando al cuarto, con rostro resignado.

-- ¿Por qué esa cara, Misato?. Cualquiera diría que vas a un funeral –- dijo Ritsuko, apagando su terminal, y ordenando los papeles que estaban junto a ella.

-- Bueno, no andas tan errada -– dijo Misato con fastidio -– Tengo que revisar y corregir una montaña de informes y entregarlos para mañana a primera hora, o el Comandante Fuyutsuki va a ensarta mi cabeza en una pica.

-- ¿Eso quiere decir que no iremos juntos a casa? –- preguntó Shinji.

-- Lo siento Shinji, pero tendré que quedarme trabajando toda la noche. Como ya es algo tarde le pediré a alguien que te lleve a casa -– dijo Misato.

-- Yo lo paso a dejar si gustas –- dijo Ritsuko, como que no quiere la cosa.

-- ¿Tú? –- preguntó Misato.

-- Con Maya terminamos por hoy y nos vamos yendo en este momento. Como tu casa queda de camino a la mía, no sería problema -– dijo Ritsuko, encogiéndose de hombros.

-- ¿No te molesta ir con ella, Shinji? -– preguntó Misato, cosa que molestó a Ritsuko, pero lo supo disimular.

-- Mientras no conduzca como tú, no tengo problema –- dijo Shinji, encogiéndose de hombros.

-- ¿QUÉ DIJISTE? -– rugió Misato, ante un aterrado Shinji.

-- No te preocupes, Shinji. Nadie puede conducir como ella... por fortuna –- dijo Ritsuko.

-- No empieces tú ahora –- dijo Misato entre dientes, con una vena punzante en la frente.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Finalmente Ritsuko se ofreció a llevar a Maya a su casa, ya que le sabía mal llevar solo a Shinji, siendo que Maya desde hace años era su fiel e incondicional discípula, y amiga. Como Ritsuko tuvo que pasar antes por su oficina, Shinji y Maya comenzaron una interesante conversación sobre Notebooks y sus características, conversación que también se extendió en el automóvil, hasta que dejaron a Maya frente a su departamento, y luego emprendieron rumbo a donde Misato, solo que no se detuvieron ahí, el automóvil siguió de largo y dio un par de vueltas antes de entrar al estacionamiento del edificio donde vivía Ritsuko. Unos minutos después ya estaban en el departamento, Ritsuko tomando un baño caliente y Shinji preparando algo rápido para comer.

-- Eso huele delicioso –- dijo Ritsuko, apareciendo en la cocina, vestida únicamente con una bata de seda rosa, y una toalla, con la que se secaba el cabello.

-- Bueno, no es una comida muy refinada que digamos, pero sabe bien y te alimentará, porque imagino que no has comido bien en estos días¿verdad? –- dijo Shinji, en forma acusadora.

Ritsuko no pudo dejar de preguntarse en qué momento Shinji había empezado a conocerla tan bien. En algunos aspectos ella era como un libro abierto para él... pero le agradaba eso.

-- Es verdad... no comí como es debido –- dijo Ritsuko, algo apenada.

-- Habíamos quedamos en que dejarías esa mala costumbre -– dijo Shinji meneando la cabeza, mientras preparaba las cosas para llevarlas a la mesa.

Ritsuko se sintió un tanto ridícula con esa situación. Bien visto, ella era una mujer de 31 años, y estaba siendo reconvenida por un chico de 15 años, pero el chico de 15 años tenía toda la razón para estar enfadado con ella, además, debía reconocer que le gustaba recibir ese tipo de atención, le gustaba sentirse querida... era algo que le hizo falta por mucho tiempo... demasiado tiempo.

Shinji se vio repentinamente atrapado en un fuerte y posesivo abrazo desde atrás, y le pareció que Ritsuko no tenía la más mínima intención de dejarlo ir, al menos no de momento.

-- ¿Ritsuko? -– preguntó Shinji, no entendiendo lo que le pasaba a la mujer.

-- No es nada, solo que... ¿Puedo quedarme así un momento?.

-- ... claro... –- dijo Shinji, un tanto extrañado, pero agradado a la vez por esa muestra de cariño.

Luego de un rato, Ritsuko dejó de abrazar a Shinji, lo ayudó a llevar las cosas a la mesa y se sirvieron la cena mientras conversaban escuchando a Barry White de fondo. Ritsuko le contó a Shinji sobre las insinuaciones de Kaji unos días atrás, y lo que pasó esa mañana con Gendo, cosa que asustó y enojó Shinji por partes iguales. Finalmente acordaron ser más cuidadosos con sus futuros encuentros. Eso además le aclaró a Shinji el por qué Ritsuko estuvo tan pendiente del retrovisor durante todo el trayecto desde que dejaron NERV. Cambiando a temas más agradables, acordaron hacerle un presente a Touji, por su buena disposición para ayudarlos durante todos esos meses. Finalmente terminaron la cena, y por una vez, se permitieron dejar las cosas donde estaban, para ir a sentarse en el sillón de tres cuerpos, donde todo había comenzado unos meses atrás.

Shinji se sentó y luego Ritsuko se sentó y procedió a acurrucarse en su pecho. Shinji no pudo evitar sonreír al verla así. Se veía tan hermosa y frágil. Comenzó a acariciar su rubia cabellera y Ritsuko se dejó querer, aumentando su sonrisa y cerrando los ojos. En ese momento y al verla así, a Shinji le pareció una gatita regalona, algo muy distinto a la fría y competente científica que todos conocían en NERV, y le alegrada saber que era el único que conocía esta faceta de la mujer.

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo acariciando y regaloneando a Ritsuko, solo sabía que ahora ella estaba profundamente dormida, tan dormida, que no se despertó cuando se levantó y la cargó hasta su cuarto, sin muchas dificultades, sea dicho de paso, ya que Ritsuko era bastante liviana para su estatura, además que él había sacado algo de músculos con tanto entrenamiento en NERV. Dejó a la mujer en la cama, la arropó, y le dio un beso en la frente.

"Debe estar agotada" pensó Shinji, al ver como dormía. Cerró la puerta del cuarto al salir y se dedicó a dejar todo limpio antes de irse a casa. Cuando terminó, llamó un taxi por teléfono y le dejó una nota a Ritsuko en la mesita de noche. Dio un último vistazo y una suave caricia a la mejilla de la dormida mujer, y dejó el departamento con una sonrisa. Aunque fue poco, pudo pasar unas horas con ella, y eso le alegraba el corazón.

Al salir del edificio el taxi ya estaba esperando por él, y en cosa de minutos estaba frente al departamento de Misato. Eran cerca de las 12:00 de la noche, pero no había de qué preocuparse. Misato estaba trabajando en NERV y Asuka había ido a dormir esa noche en casa de Hikari. Con eso en mente, Shinji entró al departamento con toda tranquilidad, prendió la luz de la sala, lanzó su chaqueta en un sillón y se dejó caer en él. Estaba cansado, pero no tenía sueño, y como al día siguiente no tenía clases, no había necesidad de acostarse temprano. Se levantó, encendió el nuevo equipo de música de Misato, y fue a la cocina por un refresco. Regresó a la sala, abrió el ventanal del balcón y miró las estrellas pensando en Ritsuko.

-- Me hubiera gustado quedarme con ella -– dijo Shinji para sí, con algo de pesar.

-- ¿Quedarte con quién?.

-- ¡ASUKA! –- dijo Shinji, sorprendido al ver a la pelirroja en casa, ya que se suponía que no estaría esa noche -- ¿Qué haces aquí?. ¿No deberías estar donde Hikari?.

-- Hikari tuvo ir a Tokio-2, por todo el fin de semana.

Shinji estaba tan sorprendido de ver a la pelirroja, que no supo qué decir, solo pudo observar como ella se acercaba con ojos estrechos, hasta quedar justo frente a él.

-- ¿De donde rayos vienes a estas horas de la noche, y qué es eso de querer quedarte con "ella"?.

-- Yo... bueno...

-- Responde, Kider. ¿De donde vienes a esta hora, y quién es "ella"? –- insistió Asuka, acercándose más aún, hasta estar casi pegada a él.

-- Yo... no tengo por qué responder a tus preguntas, Asuka. Lo que haga en mi tiempo libre no es de tu incumbencia -– dijo Shinji, apartándose de la pelirroja.

-- ¡No me hables así, si no quieres que te golpee!.

-- A ti no te gusta que se metan en tu vida, pero tú si puedes meterte en la vida de los demás... que conveniente -– comentó Shinji encaminándose a la cocina y botando la lata de refresco a medio consumir.

-- Le diré a Misato cuando llegue –- amenazó Asuka.

-- Por mi no hay problema -- dijo Shinji encogiéndose de hombros -- No estaba haciendo nada malo, así que me tiene sin cuidado.

Asuka estaba siendo demasiado incisiva en sus preguntas y Shinji sabía que no debía seguirle el juego. Esta era una situación que ya habían previsto con Ritsuko, y si Asuka le decía algo a Misato, él diría que estaba saliendo con una chica que conoció un sábado con sus amigos. Touji se encargaría de reafirmar la coartada. Con eso en mente, se metió al baño sin mirar a Asuka, para no darle más cuerda al asunto.

Por su parte, Asuka tuvo que tragarse su rabia. Shinji se estaba comportando de una forma muy distinta a la de hace unos meses atrás. Su forma de ser era más segura, más... adulta. Además ya no se intimidaba cuando ella lo regañaba, ahora era capaz de hacerle frente, algo que antes ni en sueños hubiera pasado. ¿Qué rayos le estaba pasando?. ¿Desde cuándo había sacado tantas agallas?. ¿Por qué rayos se comportaba tan adulto en algunas ocasiones?. Algo estaba pasando con Shinji, ya no era el mismo de antes, había cambiado, y mucho. No sabía por qué, pero tenía el presentimiento de que "Ella", quién quiera que fuera esa chica, tenía algo que ver en el ese cambio. Chica con la que Shinji acababa de estar, ya que al acercarse a él, pudo sentir el mismo aroma a perfume de mujer que la vez anterior, un perfume muy particular... si solo pudiera recordar dónde lo había sentido antes.

Asuka estrechó los ojos. El saber que Shinji había estado con esa chica otra vez, por alguna razón la hacia enojar y... ¿Y por qué tenía que enojarse? Lo que hiciera el idiota de Shinji no era problema de ella.

-- ¡SCHEISSE! -- gritó Asuka con rabia. No sabía que rayos le estaba pasando por la cabeza, pero una cosa si era segura, iba a averiguar lo que pasaba con baka Shinji, y quién era la famosa chica con la que estaba saliendo.

Con eso en mente, Asuka se encerró de un portazo en su cuarto.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-- Test de armónicos tipo-B, todo verde –- dijo Maya, tecleando en su terminal.

-- Todos los valores de ajuste del curso despejados –- dijo Makoto, y observó un momento a Misato, que estaba junto a él, con los brazos cruzados -- Misato-san, pareces exhausta –- comentó.

-- Debido a varias razones privadas –- respondió Misato, sin apartar la vista de las Entry-Plugs.

-- ¿Kaji? -– preguntó Ritsuko, con una media sonrisa.

-- ¡Cállate! –- dijo Misato, molesta por el comentario -- Bueno¿cómo está el Tercer Elegido?.

-- Mire esto -- dijo Maya, señalando su monitor.

-- ¡Wow! -– dijo Misato sorprendida, mirando en el monitor de Maya -– No sé como lo hace, pero Shinji se sigue superando a si mismo. Este chico es increíble cuando se lo propone.

Ritsuko sonrió disimuladamente ante el comentario de Misato, orgullosa por los logros de Shinji.

-- ¿Puedes oírme, Shinji? -– preguntó una sonriente Misato, mirando a un concentrado Shinji, por uno de los monitores.

-- ¿Hmm?... ¡Ah, Misato!. ¿Cuáles son los resultados del test? -- preguntó Shinji, al abrir los ojos y ver a su tutora en un pequeño monitor dentro de su Entry-Plug.

-- Lo volviste a hacer Shinji. ¡YOU ARE NUMBER ONE! –- dijo Misato, levantando un pulgar. Shinji le dedicó una sonrisa como respuesta.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-- ¡Perdí! –- dijo Asuka, moviendo dramáticamente sus brazos, medio vestida ante su casillero -- Me superó fácilmente. Para ser honesta, lo hizo tan fácilmente que me siento un poco molesta. ¡Grandioso, maravilloso, fuerte, muy fuerte, El Invencible Shinji-Sama!. Ahora nuestro trabajo será más fácil¿cierto?. Pero tendremos que hacer nuestro mejor esfuerzo para no ser dejadas atrás.

-- Adiós -– dijo Rei, saliendo de los vestidores de damas, sin prestarle atención a la pelirroja.

Enojada con la actitud de Rei, con ella misma por ser derrotada nuevamente, y sobre todo con Shinji, por superarla, por no intimidarse como antes, por pasar de ella, por salir con otra chica siendo que ella era mucho mejor... Asuka abrió los ojos desorbitados al darse cuenta de lo que pasó por su cabeza.

-- ¡SCHEISSE! -- gritó Asuka con rabia, mientras demolía a golpes su casillero.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Parecía un día común y corriente en Tokio-3. Algunos trabajaban y los más jóvenes estaban en la escuela estudiando, mientras que otras personas iban y venían por la ciudad haciendo sus encargos. Todo parecía normal, al menos hasta que una sombra surgió de ninguna parte, y en cosa de segundos se había extendido sobre una importante parte de la ciudad, mientras que en el cielo aparecía una enorme esfera de color negro, con líneas blancas atravesándola desde distintas direcciones. En ese mismo momento, las alarmas sonaron por todo el cuartel general de NERV.

-- Evacuación de la cuarta parte Oeste, restan 5 minutos –- dijo Maya.

-- Objetivo avanzando lentamente a 2.5 km por hora –- dijo Makoto.

-- Estás atrasada –- dijo Ritsuko, al ver llegar corriendo a Misato al Centro de Mando.

-- Lo siento –- dijo Misato -- ¿Qué han dicho desde el Centro de Observación en el Monte Fuji?.

-- No fue detectado. Apareció de manera repentina directamente encima nuestro –- dijo Shigeru.

-- Patrón naranja. Campo A.T. no detectado –- dijo Makoto.

-- ¿Qué significa? -– preguntó Misato.

-- ¿Es un nuevo tipo de Ángel? –- preguntó Ritsuko, estrechando los ojos.

-- MAGI no se comprometerá para una decisión –- respondió Maya.

-- Y justo el Comandante Ikari no está aquí –- se quejó Misato.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La inmensa esfera avanzaba lentamente sobre la ciudad, mientras que era vigilada de cerca por las tres Evangelions, que se iban cubriendo con los edificios para no ser vistas por el Angel.

-- ¿Pueden oírme? –- preguntó Misato, mirando por los monitores –- Bien, les he enviado toda la información sobre el objetivo. Es todo lo que tenemos de momento. Aproxímense cuidadosamente, observen sus reacciones, y si es posible, aléjenlo de la ciudad. Una unidad avanzará seguida por las otras dos.

-- Está bien, Misato. Sugiero que este trabajo lo haga Shinji -– dijo Asuka.

-- ¿Huh? –- fue todo lo que pudo decir Shinji, sorprendido de que Asuka, le estuviera permitiendo ir primero, ya que ella siempre se peleaba con todos para ser la primera en ir contra un Angel.

-- Si, esta es una misión perfecta para el héroe que ha batido todos los records de sincronización. Amenos que no tengas confianza en ti mismo, Shin-chan –- dijo Asuka con burla.

Shinji estrechó los ojos ante el burlesco comentario de Asuka. Sabía que la pelirroja estaba molesta al ser superada por él, pero eso no le daba derecho a burlarse de él frente a todos, además, no quería quedar mal ante los ojos de Ritsuko.

-- ¡Lo haré!. Verás de lo que soy capaz, Asuka –- dijo Shinji, con confianza.

-- ¿Qué dices? -– preguntó una alterada pelirroja.

-- ¿Pero, qué pretendes? –- preguntó Misato, con los brazos cruzados observando los monitores.

-- Acabar con esa cosa. No te preocupes, la guerra es cosa de hombres –- dijo Shinji con una sonrisa afectada, y cortó la comunicación.

-- Se equivocó de época. El EVA-02 lo cubrirá –- dijo Asuka, con fastidio.

-- El EVA-00 también hará de refuerzo –- dijo Rei.

-- Siguen siendo unos niños –- dijo Misato con resignación.

-- Shinji ha crecido mucho. ¿no? –- dijo Ritsuko con una sonrisa.

-- No. Voy a tener que regañarlo cuando vuelva.

-- Seguro que serás una buena niñera –- dijo Ritsuko con un velado sarcasmo.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El EVA-01 avanzaba sigilosamente entre los edificios, mientras se cubría con ellos. Se apoyó de espaldas contra uno y observó el avance del Angel con la pistola lista para disparar.

-- Rei, Asuka. ¿Preparadas? –- preguntó Shinji.

-- Aún no –- respondió Rei, por el intercomunicador.

-- No podemos prepararnos tan rápido -– dijo Asuka, y al tratar de avanzar, el cable umbilical del EVA-02 quedó atrapado en un edificio –- ¡Mierda! -– regañó la pelirroja soltando el cable, que cayó al suelo aplastando a un desafortunado automóvil, e insertó otro cable en la espalda del EVA-02.

-- ¿Aún no? –- preguntó Shinji, un tanto impaciente, hasta que tomó una decisión. "Intentaré detenerlo yo solo".

El EVA-01 dejó su escondite y apuntó al Angel con forma de esfera, haciendo tres disparos, pero cuando estaban por impactar en el Angel, este como que se disuelve levemente en el aire y los disparos del EVA-01 pasan de largo.

-- ¡Desapareció! –- dijo Ritsuko, entre sorprendida y preocupada.

-- ¿Qué? –- preguntó Misato, no entendiendo nada.

-- Patrón Azul. Ángel detectado directamente bajo la Unidad Uno –- dijo Makoto.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En la superficie, Shinji vio como inmediatamente después de disparar, una gran sombra negra apareció bajo su EVA.

-- ¿Qué?. Una sombra –- preguntó Shinji sorprendido, hasta que vio como los pies de su EVA comenzaban a hundirse en la sombra -- ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS? –- preguntó, antes de comenzar a disparar a la sombra, pero sin ningún resultado, entonces vio a la esfera negra justo sobre él.

-- ¡Shinji, huye!. ¡Shinji! –- gritó Misato por el intercomunicador.

-- Shinji –- dijo Rei, preocupada al ver lo que pasaba.

-- ¡Sal de ahí idiota! –- gritó Asuka.

-- ¡Es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo! –- respondió Shinji, haciendo que su EVA incrustara el Cuchillo Progresivo en el edificio junto a él para poder sujetarse, pero el edificio también comenzó a hundirse en la sombra –- Maldición. ¿Por qué estas cosas siempre me pasan a mi? -– se quejó Shinji, hasta que vio el Cable Umbilical y tuvo una idea –- ¡Misato!. Recoge el Cable Umbilical –- dijo Shinji, antes de estirar un brazo del EVA-01, para sujetar el cable.

-- ¡RECOJAN EL CABLE UMBILICAL! –- gritó Misato.

El cable se comenzó a recoger, pero el EVA-01 no salía de la sombra y se hundía cada vez más dentro de ella, mientras que las manos de la gigantesca EVA se resbalaban por el cable.

-- No está resultando... Misato ¿Qué sucede?. Recojan el cable... ¡Misato!. ¡MISATO!. ¡Recojan el maldito cable!

-- ¡Eyecten el Plug! –- ordenó Misato.

-- No sirve. No hay respuesta –- dijo Maya.

Afuera, el EVA-01 seguía dando la batalla, pero ya no servía de nada. Shinji se sintió desesperado al ver como los hombros del EVA se hundían en esa sombra, y al comprender que estaba perdido. Miró el monitor ante él con desesperación, donde podía ver a una preocupada Misato, y un poco más atrás, a su amada Ritsuko.

-- Maldición. No tenía que acaba así –- dijo Shinji, en voz baja -- ...Ritsuko... ¡RITSUKO, AYUDAME! –- gritó Shinji con todas sus fuerzas antes de que el monitor quedara en negro.

Todos vieron impactados como el EVA-01 desaparecía dentro la sombra. Misato con impotencia, y Ritsuko tratando de aguantar las lágrimas y mantener la calma. No podía quebrarse delante de todos.

-- Asuka, Rei. Rescaten a la Unidad Uno. ¡Rápido! –- ordenó Misato.

Pese al esfuerzo de las dos EVAs, nada pudieron hacer, y por poco terminan corriendo la misma suerte del EVA-01. Finalmente y muy a su pesar, Misato tuvo que dar la orden de retirada.

Por unos momentos nadie dijo ni hizo nada, todos miraban impactados el lugar donde antes estuvo el EVA-01, pero tal vez más impactados por el ultimo y desgarrador grito de Shinji, pidiendo ayuda nada menos que a la doctora Ritsuko.

-- Maya, necesito un análisis completo de esa sombra lo antes posible –- ordenó Ritsuko con seriedad -- ¿Qué hay del Cable Umbilical?.

-- Fue recogido, pero se perdió la cabeza –- dijo Shigeru.

-- Bien, eso nos deja solo con las baterías internas. Si Shinji no mueve ciegamente el EVA y puede resistir en el sistema de soporte, le quedan aproximadamente unas 16 horas de vida –- dijo Ritsuko, con total frialdad, haciendo un rápido calculo mental.

-- ¿Cómo puedes hablar con tanta frialdad después de lo que ha pasado?. ¿Y por qué rayos Shinji gritó pidiéndote ayuda a tí?–- la encaró Misato.

-- Estos eventos están contemplados, Misato. Perder a un Piloto en el transcurso de un combate siempre es una posibilidad. Si no eres capaz de afrontarlo, entonces deberías abandonar tu cargo. Con respecto a lo otro, no tengo la menor idea de por qué Shinji gritó eso. Pero considerando lo desesperado que se veía, y a que nosotras éramos las dos últimas personas que vio, me parece algo normal, entre lo extraño que parece. Lo más probable es que si hubiera estado Maya ante el monitor, habría gritado pidiéndole ayuda a ella. Shinji estaba aterrado, no puedes pedirle cordura en un momento así, después de todo solo tiene 15 años –- dijo Ritsuko encogiéndose de hombros.

La bofetada fue rápida y sorpresiva, y dejó a Ritsuko con el rostro volteado y un hilo de sangre corriendo por la comisura de sus labios.

-- ¡Perra! –- dijo Misato, antes de dejar el Centro de Mando a grandes zancadas.

Ritsuko se limpio la sangre de la boca con un pañuelo, y siguió dando ordenes como si nada hubiera pasado, hasta que se excusó unos minutos después, para ir por unos discos de datos a su oficina. Caminó con total seriedad por los pasillos de NERV hasta que entró a su oficina y cerró la puerta con llave. Se deslizó por la puerta hasta quedar sentada en el suelo, momento en que la mujer pudo dejar salir todo lo que había estado guardando dentro. Las lagrimas finalmente pudieron salir libremente y comenzó a llorar.

Ritsuko lloró desconsoladamente por varios minutos, mientras se abrazaba a si misma. Shinji había sido tragado por ese Angel frente a sus ojos y no había podido hacer nada por evitarlo, solo quedarse ahí, escuchando su desgarrador grito de ayuda, sin poder hacer nada más que seguir siendo la fría y calculadora científica que todos conocían.

El llanto de Ritsuko se hacía cada vez más fuerte, y tuvo que llevarse las manos a la boca para acallarlo un poco. Trató, pero no pudo detenerse, seguía llorando con el corazón adolorido. Se sentía desgarrada, como si le hubieran arrancado una parte de su ser. ¿Tanto amaba a Shinji?. ¿Tan importante era para ella?. Si, lo era. Shinji era más que su amante secreto, él lo era todo para ella. Shinji la había sacado del hoyo donde estaba, le mostró que habían cosas por las que valía la pena vivir, que aún alguien como ella tenía derecho a ser feliz, y lo más importante, había curado su corazón, la había curado con su amor. Shinji lo era todo para ella, sin él, su vida no tenía sentido.

-- ...Shinji... –- dijo Ritsuko, acurrucada en el suelo de su oficina, sin poder parar de llorar.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-- Silencio total. El radar y el sonar no han tenido respuesta. Este espacio debe ser muy grande –- dijo Shinji al activar sus instrumentos, luego miró el indicador de su traje -- Han pasado 12 horas desde que cambié al modo de soporte vital. Me quedan unas 4 o 5 horas de vida –- dijo con resignación.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Luego de calmarse y lavarse la cara, Ritsuko se abocó con toda su alma a la tarea de traer de regreso a Shinji. Trabajó durante horas exigiendo a su cerebro y a MAGI como nunca antes, para encontrar una solución. Finalmente dio con una, no la que esperaba por cierto, pero era lo único que podía hacer antes de que a Shinji se le acabara el tiempo.

-- ¿Entonces el cuerpo del Angel es su sombra? -– preguntó Misato a Ritsuko, que estaba parada ante una pizarra, con unos esquemas dibujados en ella.

-- Sí, tiene cerca de 680 metros de diámetro, y cerca de 3 nanómetros de espesor. Mantiene ese espacio extra-fino con un Campo A.T. En su interior se encuentra un espacio conocido como "El Mar de Dirac". Puede estar conectado a otra dimensión.

-- ¿Así que, qué es esa esfera? -– preguntó Misato.

-- Cuando se interrumpe el circuito interior, la esfera desaparece. El objeto en el cielo no es nada más que una sombra –- respondió Ritsuko.

-- Así que la sombra negra que engulló al EVA-01 es nuestro objetivo –- dijo Misato, observando a la gigantesca esfera a la distancia.

-- Entonces no tenemos manera de pelear contra él –- dijo Asuka, sentada sobre una caja un poco más atrás.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-- ¿Hmm?. El LCL se coagula. La capacidad de depuración esta disminuyendo... hmm, que peste. ¡Huele a sangre! –- dijo Shinji llevándose las manos a la boca.

Por un momento, Shinji se sintió desesperado e intentó salir del Entry-Plug, pero por mas que forcejeaba y gritaba, la compuerta no respondía. Finalmente se calmó lo suficiente como para sentarse otra vez y recargarse en su asiento suspirando pesadamente, con solo un pensamiento en mente.

-- ...Ritsuko...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-- ¿Forzar la recuperación del EVA? -– preguntó Misato.

-- Es la única solución viable –- respondió Ritsuko -- Lanzando 992 Minas N2 al núcleo, mientras los otros dos EVAs alteran la figura conceptual del Angel con sus Escudos A.T. En ese momento, concentraremos suficiente energía explosiva para destruir a Ángel junto con el Mar de Dirac.

-- Pero, sabes que el cuerpo del EVA no puede... Shinji no lo lograría. ¡Demonios!. Esta no es una operación de rescate –- dijo Misato.

-- Nuestra prioridad es recuperar al EVA-01. No nos importa si su cuerpo resulta destruido.

-- ¡Espera un segundo! -– reclamó Misato.

Ritsuko se odió por lo que estaba apunto de decir, pero no tenía otra opción, muy a su pesar, tenía que seguir representando a la fría y calculadora científica que se interesaba más por los EVAs, que por los pilotos.

-- En este caso... la vida del piloto es algo secundario -– dijo Ritsuko, luchando contra las lágrimas y el temblor de su voz.

La bofetada de Misato fue aún más fuerte que la anterior, haciendo que sus gafas volaran lejos por el impacto, pero Ritsuko sintió que lo merecía... lo merecía por lo que acaba de decir.

-- Si perdemos a Shinji, será culpa tuya. No lo olvides –- dijo Ritsuko, tratando de mantener la calma.

-- ¿Cuál es la razón por la que tú y el Comandante Ikari están tan preocupados por el EVA-01?. ¿Qué es EVA? –- preguntó enojada Misato, sujetando a Ritsuko de las solapas.

-- El material que te di dice todo respecto a EVA –- dijo Ritsuko apartando la vista.

-- ¡Patrañas! –- dijo Misato con furia, hasta que vio como una lágrima se escapaba de uno de los ojos de Ritsuko, mientras esta trataba de... ¿contener el llanto? -- ...¿Ritsuko?.

-- Estoy bien –- dijo Ritsuko, soltándose del agarre Misato, y apartando la rebelde lagrima de un manotazo, mientras usaba toda su energía para no quebrarse frente a su "amiga" –- Me pegaste demasiado fuerte –- dijo Ritsuko para explicar esa reacción. Se limpió la sangre de su labio y fue a recoger sus gafas.

Misato la observó un tanto extrañada, pero no tuvo muchas dudas ante esa afirmación, ya que en verdad le había pegado fuerte, más de lo que había calculado.

-- Confía en mi, Misato. Esta es la única alternativa que tenemos –- dijo Ritsuko, de espaldas a Misato, luego de recoger sus gafas, intentando mantener la calma. Cuando finalmente lo logró, se dio la vuelta enfrentando a Misato, como la seria doctora que todos conocían -- A partir de ahora estoy al mando de esta operación.

Luego de esas frías palabras, Ritsuko se alejó, dejando a Misato de pie detrás de ella. Se limpio otra rebelde lágrima y fue a preparar todo para la operación.

Misato la observó alejarse con muchas interrogantes sobre EVA y NERV, pero a la vez con algo dando vueltas en su cabeza, no sabía qué, pero presentía que era algo importante.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Era extraño, pero pese a saber que iba a morir, se sentía tranquilo. Siempre imaginó que iba a morir pilotando el EVA-01, pero nunca imaginó que seria de esta forma. Siempre imaginó algo rápido, o lento y doloroso, nunca algo lento y aburrido... algo con tanto tiempo para pensar. Ante nada mejor que hacer, Shinji se dedicó a analizar su vida como nunca antes.

Se avergonzaba de si mismo al recordar como era al llegar a Tokio-3, y de todas las cosas que hizo en su afán por arrancar para no ser lastimado, mientras lastimaba y preocupaba a las personas de las que se quería proteger... patético.

Ahora no era así, había cambiado, había mejorado su forma de ser y finalmente había dejado de arrancar, por fin había comenzado a vivir, y no era tan malo como había creído. Mucho de ese cambio se lo debía a Ritsuko. Desde el día en que se había armado de valor para decirle que la amaba, las cosas habían cambiado mucho para él. Finalmente había encontrado el amor, había encontrado una persona especial, alguien por quien seguir adelante, alguien por quien vivir.

-- ...Ritsuko...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En uno de los camiones que se usaban como Centro de Mando en terreno, se hacían todos los preparativos para la operación de recuperación. A la cabeza de todo estaba una preocupada Ritsuko, aunque no lo demostraba.

-- Las reservas de energía del Entry Plug están casi por agotarse –- dijo Makoto.

-- El sistema de soporte vital del Plug-Suit está en la zona roja –- dijo Maya.

-- Adelantaremos la planificación 12 minutos. Así tendremos más probabilidades de rescatar a Shinji –- dijo Ritsuko con seriedad.

Ritsuko sabía que este plan de rescate tenía muy pocas posibilidades de dar resultado, pero no había absolutamente nada más que hacer. Había estrujado su cerebro buscando una forma de traer a Shinji de regreso, y esto era lo único que podía hacer, antes de que a Shinji se le acabara el tiempo. Era esto, o esperar hasta encontrar otra solución, mientras Shinji moría en la soledad de su Entry-Plug. Eso era algo que no podía permitir.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cuantas cosas había vivido desde que estaba con Ritsuko, cosas que ni en sueños hubiera imaginado realizar. Finalmente había encontrado su otra mitad, y en una persona que jamás hubiera imaginado, una mujer que le doblada la edad, y que a la vez era su superior en NERV.

Parecía una locura llevar esa relación. La diferencia de edad y de carácter de ambos lo hacía aparentemente imposible, pero el amor es impredecible, no discrimina, y aparece en cualquier momento, haciéndote sentir cosas por quien menos te imaginas, como con Ritsuko y él.

Era una relación extraña, pero había funcionado. Era como si uno tuviera justo lo que le faltaba al otro, y se habían complementado a la perfección. No estuvieron exentos de problemas en el principio, después de todo habían 16 años de diferencia, y como decía Ritsuko, él tenía un "Mega-desarrollado Dilema del Erizo" pero con comprensión y mucho cariño, pudieron ir superando sus diferencias, hasta establecer la relación que tenían ahora... en ese momento, y muy a su pesar, Shinji se dio cuenta de que la circulación del oxígeno se había detenido y que su traje había llegado al límite.

-- ¿Así que este es el fin? –- se preguntó –- ...tengo frió... –- dijo Shinji, mientras se acurrucaba tratando de mantener el calor corporal -- ... Ritsuko... te voy a extrañar... –- fueron sus últimas palabras, mientras una lágrima se le escurría por una mejilla y se mezclaba a poco camino con el LCL.

En ese momento, ya entregado a su suerte, una fuerte luz apareció frente a él. Shinji miró extrañado este suceso sin entender lo que pasaba. ¿Acaso estaba soñando?. ¿Había muerto?. ¿Este era el túnel de luz del que tanto había escuchado, o acaso...? ...¿mamá?

"¿Encontraste la felicidad?... bien, me alegro por ti"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-- Ambos EVAs están posición –- dijo Shigeru.

-- Listos para generar Campo A.T. –- dijo Maya

-- Entendido –- dijo Ritsuko, tratando de mantener la calma. "Resiste un poco más Shinji. Te sacaré de ahí. Por favor resiste. No te me vayas a morir" pensó para si, conteniendo las lágrimas.

-- 60 segundos para bombardeo –- dijo Makoto.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Los aviones de la ONU volaban hacia su objetivo listos para soltar su mortífera carga, cuando repentinamente el suelo sobre el que estaba la gigantesca sombra comenzó a resquebrajarse sin ninguna razón aparente, remeciéndolo todo alrededor.

-- ¿Qué está pasando? –- preguntó Asuka, mirando consternada lo que ocurría.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-- ¿Estado? -– preguntó Misato, mirando impactada lo que ocurría, desde el camión que usaban como Centro de Mando en Terreno.

-- No hay información –- dijo Makoto.

-- Todos los contadores están locos -– dijo Maya.

-- Pero nosotros no hemos hecho nada –- dijo Ritsuko, sin entender.

-- ¿Habrá sido Shinji, en el EVA-01? -– preguntó Misato, esperanzada.

-- ¡Imposible!. Al EVA-01 no le queda energía –- dijo Ritsuko.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El suelo seguía resquebrajándose mientras la esfera en el cielo comenzaba a deformarse como si algo intentara salir desde su interior. Repentinamente se rompe por uno de sus extremos, soltando un chorro de sangre, mientras una gigantesca mano surge desde su interior. La esfera sigue rompiéndose soltando más sangre, hasta que desde dentro de ella surge la cabeza del EVA-01, dando un aterrador rugido mientras se habría camino a la libertad. Finalmente la esfera no soportó más la presión y explotó liberando a la gigantesca EVA-01, que cayó al suelo cubierta de sangre, parándose en una pose de triunfo, dando un potente rugido que resonó por toda la ciudad.

-- ¿Estoy subida en una cosa como esa? -– se preguntó Asuka, mirando a la ahora aterradora EVA-01, asustada por primera vez en su vida, de lo que piloteaba.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-- ¿De... de qué criatura lo copiamos...? –- se preguntaba Ritsuko, al ver lo que acababa de hacer el EVA-01, dejando momentáneamente de lado su preocupación por Shinji.

Misato observaba el espectáculo aún impactada por lo que acababa de hacer el EVA. "Entiendo que EVA no es sólo una copia del Primer Ángel¿pero cómo va a utilizar NERV a los EVAs luego de derrotar a todos los Ángeles?". se preguntó la mujer, viendo y escuchando el aterrador rugido de triunfo del EVA-01.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El EVA-01 fue finalmente recuperado, pero no se tenía ningún contacto con la cabina del piloto, por lo que nadie sabía lo que había pasado con Shinji. Misato corrió hasta donde estaba el recién retirado Entry-Plug, para cerciorarse del estado de su protegido, mientras que Ritsuko la siguió usando como excusa que iría con el equipo médico, por si se presentaba cualquier emergencia médica.

Misato abrió el Entry-Plug, y sin pensarlo se metió dentro para ver si Shinji aún seguía con vida, mientras que Ritsuko se asomó dentro mordiéndose un labio, mientras temblaba de los nervios.

-- Shinji... Shinji... Shinji... ¿Estás bien?... Shinji... –- llamaba Misato una y otra vez, sin poder contener las lágrimas.

Shinji sintió que alguien lo llamaba, y lentamente comenzó a abrir los ojos. Le dolía todo el cuerpo, la cabeza le daba vueltas y apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos, pero podía escuchar que alguien lo llamaba, finalmente, entre todo su dolor y haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no desmayarse, vio una figura borrosa frente a él¿Quién era?. ¿Quién lo llamaba con tanta insistencia y desesperación?. ¿Acaso era...?. Ya sea por el dolor que sentía, o el que su mente no estaba del todo lúcida en ese momento, la figura frente a él tomó forma, la forma de la persona más importante para él, la persona en que había pensado durante todo el tiempo en que estuvo atrapado dentro de ese Angel... Ritsuko.

Shinji esbozó una débil sonrisa mientras levantaba una mano para acariciar la mejilla de la mujer que estaba frente a él.

-- Solo quería... verte otra vez... -– dijo Shinji con voz apenas audible.

Misato se emocionó ante estas palabras de Shinji, pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar en ello, ya que repentinamente su rostro fue atrapado por un par de manos y un segundo después estaba recibiendo beso, un beso de Shinji.

Misato abrió los ojos desorbitados por esta acción. Jamás se esperó algo así, pero Shinji la estaba besando en la boca, y no era un simple beso, era un beso bastante apasionado. Sintió como la lengua de Shinji irrumpió en su boca buscando más y ella casi sin darse cuenta le devolvió la caricia, hasta que el beso terminó tan repentinamente como había comenzado, ya que Shinji finalmente había caído inconsciente. Misato se quedó ahí, observando a Shinji, sin saber qué pensar sobre lo que acababa de pasar.

Un poco más atrás, y sin que Misato se diera cuenta, una horrorizada Ritsuko se había llevado las manos a la boca, para acallar su exclamación de sorpresa al ver lo que había pasado. Shinji, SU Shinji, había besado Misato, la había besado de la misma forma en que la besaba a ella. ¿Qué había sido eso?. ¿Por qué la había besado?. ¿Por qué le dijo que solo quería verla otra vez?. ¿Acaso Shinji sentía algo por Misato?.

Ritsuko sentía que su cabeza le daba vueltas y que sus piernas comenzaban a flaquear, no podía seguir ahí, sentía que no podría contener el llanto por más tiempo, tenía que salir de ahí antes de comenzar a llorar delante de todos. Usando toda su energía, Ritsuko pudo mantener su seriedad y darse la vuelta para alejarse de ahí, pero estaba tan concentrada en contener el llanto, que no se percató que una pelirroja estaba detrás de ella y por poco la tira al suelo.

-- Oiga. Tenga más cuidado -– regañó Asuka.

-- Perdón –- dijo Ritsuko, sin mirar a la pelirroja, solo deseando salir de ahí.

-- ¿Cómo está Shinji?. ¿Acaso él...?.

-- No te preocupes, está bien. Solo perdió el conocimiento –- dijo Ritsuko, sin mirar directamente a Asuka –- Ustedes, lleven al Tercer Elegido al hospital de inmediato –- dijo la mujer al equipo médico, antes de dejar el lugar a grandes zancadas.

Asuka miró a Ritsuko un tanto extrañada, ya que se veía un poco alterada, como si estuviera esforzándose por contener... en ese momento, Asuka se dio cuenta de algo importante. Al chocar con Ritsuko, sintió un aroma particular, una aroma que ya había sentido antes.

Asuka miró en la dirección en que la científica se había perdido, con la sorpresa pintada en el rostro. Finalmente había recordado dónde había sentido el perfume que impregnaba la ropa de Shinji, "En la doctora Ritsuko" y como le había gustado tanto el aroma de ese perfume, hace un tiempo le había preguntado dónde lo había comprado, y ella le dijo que había traído unos frascos de un viaje que hizo a Francia, ya que ese perfume no se podía encontrar en Japón.

Una idea comenzó a formarse en la mente de la pelirroja, una idea bastante descabellada, pero...

-- ¿Acaso...?

_**Continuará...**_

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Prelectores:** **Fero** autor de "VDEC". **Fantastic-Man,** autor de "Lágrimas" entre otros fics, y **Seferino Rendel**, Webmaster de www.ngefics.tk una excelente página de Evangelion. Visítenla, no se arrepentirán.

**Notas del Autor:** Nuevamente me demoré más de lo que esperaba con este capítulo, por lo que pido las disculpas del caso.

Como pudieron ver, las cosas finalmente se están complicando para Shinji y Ritsuko. El gran ausente, Gendo Ikari comenzó a meter su nariz en el asunto, dejando entrever que algo sospecha. Solo fue una pequeña aparición, lo sé, pero Gendo ya va a comenzar a meterse de lleno en esta historia. Otra que también está sospechando es Asuka, y con muy buenos fundamentos. Habrá que ver hasta donde la llevarán sus sospechas en los próximos capítulos, y Misato... bueno, después de ese beso, habrá que ver que pasa con ella.

Las conversaciones que transcurren durante el ataque del Angel, fueron extraídas de los Scripts de la serie, que se encuentran en www.ngefics.tk con los oportunos cambios para adecuarlos al desarrollo de este fic.

También me gustaría agradecer a mi amigo y prelector, FERO, ya que el presente capítulo surgió gracias a una de las numerosas ideas, que a aportado para este fic. Muchas gracias.

Ahora pasaré a responder los Reviews:

**shiro-wolfaman-k: **Un millón de gracias por tu apoyo. Si bien, esta historia no se podría clasificar precisamente como normal, por su dispareja pareja principal, pero pienso que ese es el mayor fuerte de la historia. Tal como dices, la idea es mostrar los sentimientos de los personajes, ver que es lo que los mueve y motiva a llevar esa relación, y ver si es verdad eso de que el amor todo lo puede, sobre todo ahora, que las cosas comenzaron a complicarse para esta pareja. Un gran saludo.

**siReNa-cHan: **No sabes lo feliz que me hace tener otro lector en este Fic.A veces tengo miedo de que mis queridos lectores me manden a solo Dios sabe donde, cuando termine MI OTRO YO, ya que al parecer, no conocen más de mí, a parte de ese fic. Pero lo mío no es solo la locura, también tengo un lado serio y lo estoy plasmando aquí, en esta historia, que como bien dices, es un poco extraña, ya que la pareja de Ritsuko & Shinji, no es muy común que digamos, pero creo que ahí radica precisamente el fuerte de este Fic. El presentar algo totalmente distinto, pero sin dejar de lado el espíritu de la serie.

Gracias por apoyarme en este otro proyecto. Un gran saludo de mi parte.

**Fantastic –Man:** Primero que nada, muchas gracias por oficiar como pre-lector, mira que con tus aportes, los de Seferino y los de Fero, este fic está saliendo lentamente adelante.

Como bien dices el capítulo 2 tenía la idea de mostrar el punto de vista de Ritsuko, ya que en el anterior vimos el de Shinji, además de empezar a armar el puzzle de situaciones que le harán la vida difícil a esta pareja. Aquí entra Asuka, que ha descubierto algunas cosas y tienes grandes sospechas. Otro es Kaji, que por ahora se lo está tomando todo a la ligera, pero con ese nunca se sabe. Por lo otro que comentas, el gran ausente ya no lo será más, Gendo Ikari ya apareció, y pronto le hará la vida imposible a esta pareja. Respecto a Misato... ya veremos.

1.- Lo de Rei aún está en estudio. A diferencia de MI OTRO YO, acá no tengo la historia totalmente definida y Fero me dio unas buenas ideas sobre Rei, que estoy estudiando, pero nada de lo que te imaginas. Ya te lo haré saber por mail.

2.- Ese fic de Shinji & Rei no se ha publicado por fatales errores en la personalidad de Rei, que tú ya bien conoces. Tengo la inspiración para arreglar eso, pero lo que falta es tiempo. Le daré luz verde cuando termine MI OTRO YO. Quiero tomármelo con calma y no abarcan tanto o no voy a dar abasto.

Para finalizar, gracias por tu ayuda y comentarios, Nos leemos.

**Fox:** Me alegra verte por acá, que no soy solo MI OTRO YO, también tengo otros proyectos, como este, que es un fic totalmente serio y tratando los temas con profundidad, la que era en parte mi idea al comenzar a escribir fics de EVA. Aún así, se me pasó algo medio cómico con lo de Shinji y Touji en la azotea, pero creo que quedó bien. Lo que dices de Asuka es verdad, esa pelirroja tiene cosas que decir en este fic.

P.D.: Es verdad, tengo un fic de Shinji & Rei, a decir verdad tengo 10 capítulos escritos, pero con un fatal error con la personalidad de Rei, ya que estaba muy O.O.C. y eso me dejó encasquillado. Por fortuna el amigo Fantastic-Man me está ayudando con eso y creo haber resuelto en parte el problema, ahora solo tengo que encontrar el tiempo para corregirlo y terminarlo, pero descuida, que ese proyecto verá la luz dentro de poco.

Un gran saludo y sigue con tu fic, que está muy bueno.

Gracias a todos por sus comentarios y nos leemos dentro de poco.


	5. 04 La Verdad Descubierta

**LA MUJER DE MIS SUEÑOS PARTE II**

**Autor: Jiraiya**

_Todos los derechos de la serie Neon Génesis Evangelion pertenecen a Gainax. Esta historia fue escrita sin fines de lucro, solo como medio de esparcimiento. No me demanden._

**Capítulo IV: "LA VERDAD DESCUBIERTA"**

El EVA-01 estaba en una de las jaulas de contención, mantenido fijo en su lugar por acción de los mecanismos de sujeción, recibiendo descomunales cantidades de agua que caían sobre él como una gigantesca ducha, mientras era lavado meticulosamente para quistarle la sangre del Angel, que lo cubría de pies a cabeza, Angel al que el EVA-01 había despedazado sin compasión, abriéndose camino hacía la libertad.

Ritsuko Akagi y Gendo Ikari estaban parados en medio de una pasarela frente al rostro de la gigantesca EVA-01, ambos con parkas para resguardarse de las grandes cantidades de agua que caían como cascadas por todo el lugar.

-- Hasta hoy no había tenido miedo de los EVA –- comentó Ritsuko, sin apartar la vista del gigante que estaba frente a ella -- ¿Son realmente nuestros aliados¿Y si un día empiezan a odiarnos? -– preguntó más para sí, que para Gendo.

Ambos siguieron contemplando al gigante en silencio por otro momento hasta que Ritsuko apartó la vista del EVA, para mirar a Gendo.

-- Parece que la Mayor Katsuragi se ha dado cuenta de ciertas cosas –- comentó la mujer.

-- No importa –- respondió Gendo, sin apartar la vista del EVA.

-- Si Rei o Shinji descubren el secreto de los EVAS, nunca nos perdonarán –- dijo Ritsuko mirando al frente con algo de pesar, por lo que no pudo percatarse de la pequeña sonrisa que apareció en el rostro de Gendo cuando escuchó ese comentario.

-- ¿Le preocupa que Shinji pueda odiarla, doctora?

Ristuko dio un salto ante ese comentario de Gendo, y miró al hombre, tratando de mantener la calma, preguntándose a la vez, cómo debía responder a ese pregunta pero para su sorpresa, Gendo ya estaba caminando a la salida de la jaula de contención.

Ritsuko se quedó de pié en medio de la pasarela sin saber qué pensar. ¿A qué se debía ese comentario¿Acaso Gendo sospechaba algo, o se debía a ese grito de Shinji pidiéndole ayuda a ella?. No había modo de saberlo, pero sea lo que fuere, eso le dio un mal presentimiento.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El cuarto estaba limpio y ordenado, tal como él lo había dejado, tal como a él le gustaba. Paseó la vista por el lugar, sabiendo que si quería confirmar sus sospechas, este era el único lugar donde podía encontrar las pruebas que necesitaba. Con eso en mente, Asuka entró al cuarto de Shinji y comenzó a revisar sus cosas, en busca de esa prueba incriminatoria que lo ligara con esa mujer que ella suponía, era su amante secreta.

Primero revisó su guardarropa, que Shinji había renovado recientemente, y con muy buen gusto hay que decir. ¿Podría ser esta una prueba?. Ella sabía que Shinji tenía un nulo sentido de la moda, por lo que le sorprendió verlo tan arreglado de un tiempo a esta parte, incluso Misato se sorprendió. Bien pensado, este cambio en su estilo de vestir de niño a adulto joven, podía ser atribuido la mano de una mujer, pero no era suficiente. En eso, al tomar una chaqueta de Shinji, lo sintió otra vez, ese aroma, ese perfume francés que hasta donde tenía entendido, solo una mujer en NERV poseía.

Lanzó la chaqueta dentro del guardarropa con furia y cerró la puerta de golpe. Aún le era difícil de creer, pero todas sus sospechas apuntaban a eso. Ellos pasaban mas tiempo juntos y era notorio que se llevan mejor, eso quedo demostrado el otro día cuando estaban conversando como si fueran viejos amigos, también estaba ese grito desesperado de Shinji pidiéndole ayuda a "ELLA" antes de ser tragado por ese Angel, y lo mas importante, ese aroma a perfume que impregnaba las ropas de Shinji de un tiempo a esta parte... un costosísimo perfume francés, que la Doctora Ritsuko Akagi trajo de un viaje a Francia, ya que no se puede encontrar en Japón.

Negó con la cabeza y siguió revisando el cuarto de Shinji, su cómoda, su estante de libros, lleno en su mayoría con una surtida colección de manga, y algunos libros mecánica industrial que parecían no encajar en el cuadro, pero conociendo el interés de Shinji por la maquinaria, se justificaba su presencia. Siguió revisando sus cosas, cuadernos, apuntes de la escuela, hasta que se topó con un par elegantes carpetas con el logotipo de NERV, y el nombre de "Dra. Ritsuko Akagi – Jefa Departamento Científico de NERV", impreso en la esquina inferior.

Al abrir y revisar el contenido de las carpetas encontró dos CDs con datos y un montó de papeles y esquemas técnicos de distintos tipos de maquinaria, entro los que pudo reconocer un esquema del sistema de sujeción para los EVAS, de las jaulas de contención. Estos eran los esquemas que la doctora Ristuko y el Jefe de mantenimiento, un tal Sagara, le habían facilitado a Shinji. La verdad no sabía qué le encontraba él de interesante a esos esquemas, pero lo había visto muchas veces estudiándolos como si fuera el mas entretenido de sus mangas. Cerró las carpetas y volvió a leer el nombre impreso en ellas... "Dra. Ritsuko Akagi"

La pelirroja arrugó la nariz al leer ese nombre, sintiendo una repentina aversión por esa mujer y lazó las carpetas sobre el escritorio. Siguió revisando y abrió el cajón del escritorio, que tenía papeles, apuntes de la escuela, lápices, reglas, una goma de borrar, el cargador de su celular, mas papeles y... Asuka se congeló al ver lo que había al fondo del cajón. No lo podía creer, pero ahí estaba una pequeña y flamante caja con 3 preservativos, que por estos caprichos de la vida, eran de una marca alemana. Pero lo que más la sorprendió fue ver otra cajita mas, solo que estaba vacía. La pelirroja no pudo evitar una visión de un Shinji desnudo, moviéndose entre las piernas de una rubia científica, mientras esta gemía de placer.

Asuka sintió que una repentina furia la consumía y cerró de golpe el cajón para luego darle una potente patada al escritorio haciendo saltar todas las cosas por el impacto, y salió del cuarto cerrando la puerta de un portazo. Estaba molesta, no, estaba furiosa. No sabía a ciencia cierta por qué, pero de una cosa estaba segura, era todo por culpa de Shinji Ikari.

Con ese pensamiento en mente, la pelirroja salió del cuarto de Shinji, y se encerró de un portazo en su habitación.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Luego de supervisar los trabajos en el EVA-01, y de sentir escalofríos por esa comentario de Gendo, que le había causado más de un mal presentimiento, Ritsuko finalmente se había refugiado en su oficina para tratar de calmarse revisando unos informes, o tratar de revisar unos informes, ya que por más que trataba, no podía concentrarse en el trabajo. Ahora que finalmente había quedado sola con sus pensamientos, su mente solo podía concentrarse en ese chico que tanto significaba para ella, y en esa imagen que se repetía una y otra vez en su mente, donde Shinji besaba a Misato, diciéndole "Solo quería verte otra vez".

¿Qué había sido todo eso¿Por qué Shinji le había dicho eso a Misato¿Acaso sentía algo por ella¿Acaso había algo entre ellos?

-- ¡¡¡DEMONIOS!!! –- gritó Ritsuko, lanzando al suelo de un manotazo todos los papeles que estaban sobre su escritorio. Se quitó los anteojos y los lanzó a un lado, apoyó los codos sobre el escritorio y se tomó la cabeza con las manos –- Cálmate Ritsuko... tú no eres así. Te estás comportando como una colegiala. Deja eso para Shinji –- se dijo así misma, pero luego de pensarlo un poco, se arrepintió de sus palabras.

Ella sabía muy bien en lo que se estaba metiendo al iniciar una relación con Shinji. Sabía que él era un chico de 15 años al que ella le doblaba la edad. La diferencia de caracteres y de madures entre ellos era abismánte, sin olvidar que esa relación era un delito que la podía llevar a la cárcel, o a la peor mazmorra de NERV. Ella sabía muy bien todas esas cosas, aún así, lo aceptó, y no podía ser de otra manera. Ese chico de 15 años le estaba ofreciendo lo que ella siempre había necesitado, y que nunca había tenido... amor.

Es cierto que en un principio fue difícil, pero con el correr del tiempo y con mucho cariño por parte de ambos, habían salido adelante, tiempo en que Shinji había madurado bastante, más de lo que hubiera imaginado, tiempo en el que ella a su vez, había terminado enamorándose perdidamente de él, pero no estaba arrepentida. Al contrario, estaba feliz de poder devolverle en forma sincera todo el amor que él le ofrecía. Amor que podía ver cada vez que él la miraba a los ojos, amor que podía palpar cada vez que estaban juntos, amor que podía sentir cada vez que hacían el amor... Ella estaba segura de que Shinji la amaba. No tenía ninguna duda al respecto, entonces¿por qué besó a Misato?

No sacaba nada con estar quebrándose la cabeza. Tenía que hablar con Shinji, esa era la única forma de saber qué había sido todo eso. Pero no podía ir al hospital y esperar a que él despertara, sentada afuera de su habitación como lo hacia Misato. Sería algo demasiado sospechoso, sobre todo después del grito de Shinji, pidiéndole ayuda a ella, cosa que había sido comentario obligado de todos los que habían escuchado eso. No, la única alternativa que tenía era esperar a que Shinji despertara, y fuera dado de alta del hospital, momento en que ella tendría que hacerle un chequeo medico completo, ya que había estado en el interior de un Angel y había que eliminar cualquier posibilidad de contaminación. Hasta ahora los exámenes de Shinji habían salido bien, pero no estaría tranquila hasta revisarlo personalmente.

Si, por ahora solo le restaba esperar... muy a su pesar, era lo único que podía hacer.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Abrió lentamente los ojos y vio una forma borrosa, al enfocar la vista se encontró con un techo, un techo ligeramente familiar... "El Hospital" pensó con desgano, hasta que los recuerdos del ataque del Angel lo golpearon uno tras otro. Se incorporó de golpe sentándose en la cama.

-- Será mejor que descanses, aún no estás del todo recuperado.

Shinji parpadeo un par de veces al oír esa voz, y se percató de que Rei estaba sentada en una silla junto a su cama.

-- ¡¡Re!! –- dijo sorprendido de ver a la chica junto a él.

-- ¿Cómo te sientes? –- preguntó la chica.

-- Me siento mejor... gracias –- respondió Shinji, algo aturdido aún.

-- Me alegro –- dijo Rei mirándolo a los ojos y obsequiándole una diminuta sonrisa, que dejó a Shinji bastante sorprendido –- Llamaré a la Mayor Katsuragi, acaba de salir por un café. A estado muy preocupada por ti. Estará contenta de verte despierto.

-- Si... gracias -– dijo Shinji aún algo aturdido por la diminuta, pero hermosa sonrisa de Rei.

Shinji se dejó caer en la cama aún sorprendido por esa sonrisa que le obsequió Rei, algo bastante fuera de lo común, pero no pudo dejar de pensar en lo linda que se ve Rei cuando sonríe, claro, nunca tan linda como su Ritsuko.

-- ¡¡¡SHINJI!!!

Shinji se sentó en la cama al escuchar su nombre, y vio a su tutora parada ante la puerta, mirándolo fijamente y respirando acelerada, ya que probablemente había regresado corriendo a la habitación, pero además de eso lo observaba un tanto... ¿Sonrojada?.

-- Hola Misato. Me alegra verte otra vez –- dijo Shinji con una sincera sonrisa.

Al escuchar esas palabras, el incipiente sonrojo de Misato pasó a ser oficialmente un sonrojo con todas las de la ley, ya que estaba más roja que el EVA-02. Este echó no pasó desapercibido para Shinji, que miró a su tutora genuinamente sorprendido, y estaba por decir algo cuando vio la cabeza de Asuka asomarse por la puerta y mirarlo antes de fruncir el ceño y volver a desaparecer. Esto dejó bastante sorprendido a Shinji ya que no se esperó que la pelirroja estuviera ahí. Justo en ese momento un doctor entró en la habitación, seguido de una enfermera.

-- La señorita Ayamani me informó que había despertado –- dijo el médico acercándose a Shinji, con una gentil sonrisa en los labios y poniéndole una mano en el hombro, antes de girarse a Misato –- Necesito hacerle un chequeo al joven Ikari, para ver su estado de salud, así que le solicito que por favor salga de la habitación.

Ante estas palabras Misato no tuvo mas que hacer lo que decía el médico, aunque internamente estaba agradecida, ya que ante las palabras de Shinji había quedado totalmente desarmada y no sabía cómo reaccionar.

Una vez que el médico terminó de revisar a Shinji y darle de alta, este salió del hospital en compañía de Misato y una silenciosa Asuka, que le daba una que otra mirada de vez en cuando, que ya tenían a Shinji bastante molesto.

El camino a NERV tampoco fue de lo mas tranquilo para Shinji. Estaba sentado en la parte trasera del auto de Misato, pero por alguna razón se sentía bastante incómodo, como si algo no estuviera bien. Para Misato tampoco fue un trayecto cómodo, ya que el apasionado beso de Shinji seguía grabado con fuego en su memoria, junto con sus palabras. Quería preguntarle qué había significado todo eso, si acaso él sentía algo por ella, pero no había podido decir una sola palabra cuando lo vio, y menos ahora, con Asuka sentada junto a ella en el automóvil. Fue en ese momento que la pelirroja hizo la pregunta que muchos querían hacer.

-- Y dime Kinder... ¿Por qué gritaste pidiendo ayuda a la Dra. Ritsuko, cuando fuiste tragado por ese Angel?

Shinji se congeló ante esa pregunta, recordando claramente como sus nervios lo habían traicionado en el último momento, pidiendo ayuda a gritos a su querida Ritsuko. Algo totalmente casual y dictado por lo extrema de la situación, pero que lo ponía a él y a ella en una situación bastante comprometedora si no encontraba una buena respuesta, ya que Asuka y Misato lo miraban expectantes por el retrovisor.

-- ¿Yo hice eso? –- preguntó Shinji, sonrojado, a lo que Asuka y Misato respondieron con una afirmación de cabeza -- Bien... yo... no recuerdo muy bien ese momento. Al ver que no podía escapar del Angel y que... probablemente sería mi fin, yo... bueno...

-- ¿¿Si?? –- insistió Asuka al verlo quedarse callado.

-- Bien, yo... levanté la vista y por el monitor frente a mi, la primera persona que vi fue la Dra. Ritsuko, y yo... bueno... creo que hablé o grité antes de darme cuenta de lo que decía... realmente no recuerdo bien ni lo que dije... estaba aterrado –- dijo Shinji un tanto avergonzado, ya que en verdad estaba aterrado.

Asuka miró a Shinji con ojos estrechos, no muy convencida de su explicación. Misato por el contrario estaba mas tranquila, ya que la respuesta de Shinji encajaba con la explicación de Ritsuko, que aunque no quisiera admitir en un primer momento, era bastante probable, como lo habían probado las palabras de Shinji, que ahora agachaba la cabeza, visiblemente avergonzado... Misato sonrió. Pese a todo lo que había cambiado, seguía siendo el viejo Shinji que ella recordaba.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Misato y Asuka salieron a regañadientes de la enfermería, dejando a Shinji sentado sobre una camilla, y a una seria Ritsuko que caminó al otro lado de la habitación para preparar lo que necesitaría para realizar el examen médico a Shinji. A las dos mujeres no les había quedado otra alternativa, la científica había sido clara: _"Tengo que realizarle varios exámenes Shinji, y con ustedes dos respirando sobre mi hombro me va a ser imposible concentrarme, así que por favor salgan para poder trabajar tranquila"_

A Misato le habría gustado quedarse, pero en el fondo Ritsuko tenía razón, además, la rubia había dicho que llevaría a Shinji a su oficina apenas terminara con los exámenes, por eso se quedó algo más tranquila, además, tendría algo de tiempo para pensar en la conversación que tenía pendiente con Shinji. Por su parte la pelirroja no quedó muy contenta. Si esa suposición suya era acertada, en esa pequeña enfermería iba a pasar algo más que una revisión médica. Miró por ultima vez la puerta, antes de recordar algo.

-- Oye Misato. ¿Y qué dice la doctora Ritsuko sobre ese grito de Shinji pidiéndole ayuda a ella?.

Misato detuvo su caminar y miró a la pelirroja, considerando la pregunta.

-- Bien, la posible explicación que ella me dio para eso el día que Shinji fue tragado por ese Angel, al final se ajustó a lo que dijo Shinji hace poco en el auto... además, por la forma en que se comportó Ritsuko durante esta crisis, dudo que a ella le importa lo que dijo Shinji -– respondió Misato con algo de enfado antes de volver a caminar.

-- ¿A qué te refieres? -– preguntó la pelirroja, con verdadera curiosidad, pero Misato no respondió, y siguió caminando a paso firme -- ¿¿Qué es lo que quieres decir Misato, respóndeme??

Misato se detuvo y recordó las frías palabras de Ritsuko, antes de iniciar el rescate del EVA-01, _"__En este caso... la vida del piloto es algo secundario"_

-- Lo único que le importaba era rescatar al EVA-01. Le daba lo mismo que Shinji muriera en el proceso... es una perra –- dijo Misato con enfado, antes de volver a caminar.

Asuka se sorprendió un poco por esta respuesta. Bien, era cierto que lo que decía Misato no se alejaba tanto de la realidad. La científica siempre se mostraba mas preocupada por los EVAS que por los pilotos, pero también era cierto que Ritsuko y Shinji parecían llevarse algo mejor de un tiempo a esta parte. Con eso en mente, la pelirroja se perdió por uno de los corredores de NERV, con varias interrogantes rondando por su cabeza.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shinji estaba sentado y esperando algo impaciente a que Ritsuko terminara lo que sea estaba haciendo, hasta ella finalmente se volteó y caminó hasta él, con rostro frío, cosa que lo sorprendió, pero lo dejó pasar de momento, ya que estaba feliz de ver otra vez a la mujer que amaba.

-- Ritsuko, no sabes lo...

-- Necesito revisar la respuesta de tus pupilas -– dijo la mujer, cortando a un sorprendido Shinji, que se quedó estático al ver como la mujer se dedicaba a realizarle un chequeó médico, en vez de fundirse en un abrazo como había supuesto que pasaría, luego de que Asuka y Misato salieron del laboratorio.

--Ritsuko... ¿Qué pasa? -– preguntó Shinji sorprendido, mientras la mujer miraba la respuesta de sus pupilas con una pequeña linterna, hasta que Shinji le sujetó las manos -- ¿Ritsuko?

La mujer miró sus manos sujetas por las de Shinji. En un primer momento no sabía qué hacer. Tenía un torbellino de sentimientos revueltos dentro de ella. Alivio por verlo bien, deseos de abrazarlo y besarlo, llorar de alegría y enojo por recordar ese beso a Misato, se sentía traicionada y enojada con él, y celosa con Misato por haber tomado algo que no le pertenecía, todo a la vez. Finalmente se soltó del agarre de Shinji y le dio la espalda.

En ese momento Shinji ya estaba oficialmente preocupado. Lo que él había anticipado como un emotivo reencuentro, se había transformado en algo que no lograba comprender. Ritsuko se veía... herida, pero por qué. El no había hecho nada indebido, todo lo contrario, por poco y se muere dentro de ese Angel que se lo tragó a él y a su EVA.

-- ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? –- preguntó Shinji, entre ansioso y preocupado, ya que esa situación estaba comenzando a impacientarlo.

Ritsuko finalmente se dio vuelta y miró a Shinji con una mezcla de sentimientos en su interior, y solo pudo decir dos palabras.

-- ¿Por qué?

-- ¿Hmm?... ¿Por qué, qué? -– preguntó Shinji sin entender.

-- ¿Por qué la besaste?

-- ¿Besar?... ¿Besar a quién? No sé de qué hablas -– preguntó Shinji

-- No te hagas el que no sabes. Hablo de Misato –- dijo Ritsuko, ofendida.

-- ¡¡¡MISATO¿De donde sacaste eso? Jamás he besado a Misato.

-- No lo niegues Shinji. Yo misma te vi besándola dentro en tu Entry Plug, luego de que saliste de dentro de ese Angel.

-- ¿¿QUÉ?? Pero... yo... ¡¡¡NO!!!... Yo desperté en el hospital. Nunca besé a...

-- ¡¡¡YO TE VI!!! -– insistió Ritsuko, mirándolo herida.

Shinji miró a Ritsuko sorprendido. El la conocía lo suficiente para saber que ella estaba hablando enserio, pero eso no podía ser, él jamás había besado a Misato, menos dentro del Entry-Pug, eso era... entonces un recuerdo llegó a su mente... él en su Entry-Plug y alguien asomándose adentro.

-- ¿Qué¿Ya lo recordaste? -- preguntó Ritsuko enfadada, a ver la cara de consternación de Shinji.

-- ...recuerdo unos gritos... alguien llamándome por mi nombre... si, había alguien asomándose por la puerta del Entry-Plug, abrazándome y yo, yo... supuse que eras tú, y te besé. Si, te besé y luego... no recuerdo, solo sé que desperté en el hospital. Pero eras tú. Tenías que tú. ¿Quién más, sino? –- dijo Shinji mirándola a los ojos.

-- Esa no era yo. ¡¡¡Era Misato!!! –- Dijo Ritsuko enojada.

-- ¿¿Misato?? No, no puede ser. ¿Por qué iba a besar a Misato? Eras tú Ritsuko, tienes que haber sido tú.

-- Te digo que no era yo, Shinji. Era Misato. ¡¡¡BESASTE A MISATO!!! –- lo increpó Ritsuko.

Shinji quedó bastante sorprendido con eso. El estaba seguro que esa persona que vio era Ritsuko... pero bien pensado pudo confundirse, después de todo apenas y podía tener los ojos abiertos y todo era demasiado confuso, además, había estado pensando únicamente en Ritsuko durante horas. Todo eso pudo haberlo hecho confundirse de persona. Eso también explicaría la actitud de Misato en el hospital.

-- Bien... tal vez pude confundirme ---reconoció Shinji finalmente.

-- ¿¿Pudiste confundirte?? –- preguntó Ritsuko incrédula –- Genial, eso me hace sentir mucho mejor. Ahora puedo estar tranquila al saber que ese apasionado beso con el que casi te comes a Misato fue solo un error –- dijo la mujer mirándolo con enojo antes de darle la espalda y cruzarse de brazos.

Shinji miró a la mujer y frunció el ceño. Hace unos meses atrás se habría quedado callado y no hubiera sabido cómo responder, pero ya no era el mismo alfeñique llorón de antes, la propia Ritsuko se había encargado de ayudarlo a cambiar. Ahora tenía la suficiente confianza en si mismo para responder, y eso es lo que iba a hacer.

-- Oye, no seas injusta conmigo -– dijo Shinji molesto, mientras se bajaba de la camilla.

-- ¿¿INJUSTA?? –- preguntó Ritsuko incrédula, volteando a verlo –- Shinji, besaste a otra mujer frente a mis ojos. ¿Cómo rayos quieres que me sienta? –- preguntó enojada.

-- Por si no lo olvidas estuve mas de 12 horas dentro de un Angel, creyendo que había llegado mi fin. Durante todo ese tiempo lo único en que hice fue pensar en ti. Pensar en lo que siento por ti, pensar que no podría estar contigo otra vez, que ya no podría abrazarte, besarte... que no podría decirte cuanto te amo una vez más... -– dijo Shinji, mirando a Ritsuko directo a los ojos.

-- ...Shinji... yo... –- trato de decir Ritsuko, pero fue cortada a media frase por su joven amante.

-- Cuando escuché que me llamaban y abrí los ojos, vi una silueta, una persona, pero no podía verla con claridad, todo estaba confuso, borroso, pero... la verdad no puedo explicarlo, pero de alguna forma supuse que esa persona eras tú. Por eso la bese. Creí que eras tú -– dijo Shinji, dando un paso y tomando a la mujer de los brazos -- Ritsuko, sabes que te amo. Sería incapaz de traicionarte con otra mujer, lo sabes. Si... si besé a Misato, es porque creí que eras tú. ¡¡Créeme!!.

Ritsuko observó los ojos de Shinji y solo pudo ver sinceridad en ellos. El no estaba mintiendo, lo conocía lo suficiente para saberlo con solo verlo a los ojos. Se soltó del agarre de Shinji, dio un par de pasos al costado, negando con la cabeza antes de comenzar a reír, cubriéndose el rostro con una mano.

-- No lo puedo creer... soy una mujer adulta de 31 años, y estoy aquí, comportándome como una adolescente celosa de 15 años –- comentó la mujer divertida.

-- ¿Ritsuko? –- preguntó Shinji, sin saber qué pensar de la actitud de la mujer.

-- ¿Tienes idea de todas las estupideces que pasaron por mi cabeza a causa de ese beso? –- preguntó Ritsuko mirando a Shinji con seriedad.

El chico miró a la mujer unos segundos sin saber qué decir, hasta que de pronto se encontró atrapado en un fuerte abrazo, el cual correspondió luego de unos segundos, estrechando con fuerza a la mujer, como si no quisiera soltarla nunca.

-- Perdóname Shinji... yo...

-- Está bien, no te preocupes. Creo que de haber estado en tu lugar hubiera actuado de la misma forma.

-- No tienes idea de cómo me sentí al ver eso.

-- No volverá a pasar. Te lo prometo –- dijo Shinji separándose un poco de ella para verla a los ojos.

-- Mas te vale, o puedes ir olvidándote de mi –- dijo Ritsuko mirándolo seriamente.

-- No sabía que fueras tan celosa –- comentó Shinji verdaderamente sorprendido.

-- Ahora lo sabes –- dijo la mujer, antes de besarlo y volver a abrazarlo con fuerza y hablar con la voz quebrada –- Pensé que te iba a perder... creí no te vería nunca más.

-- Tranquila... estoy aquí... estoy aquí –- decía Shinji para tratar de calmarla, aunque él estaba tan emocionado como ella.

Finalmente, y luego de muchas horas, la pareja pudo finalmente dejar salir todo eso que tenían contenido, y se quedaron ahí por largo rato abrazados, tratando de dejar atrás esas horas en que creyeron que todo había acabado para ellos. Los malos entendidos estaban aclarados y ahora estaban juntos otra vez... eso era lo único que importaba.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La pelirroja estaba parada en medio de una pasarela apoyada en la baranda de esta, observando a su gigantesca EVA-02, en una de las jaulas de contención. Las palabras de Misato aún rondaban en su cabeza y no la dejaban tranquila. Según la morena, Ritsuko era una perra que lo único que le interesaba eran los EVAS. Bien, no podía dejar de encontrarle razón a Misato, al recordar ciertas actitudes de la doctora en el pasado, sobre todo durante el transcurso de algunas batallas... pero no podía dejar de lado sus sospechas.

Aún así, esas sospechas suyas eran en verdad difícil de creer, era algo totalmente descabellado pensar que una mujer tan inteligente y bella como la doctora Ritsuko se fijara en un alfeñique llorón como Shinji, pero las pruebas apuntaban a eso, además, debía reconocer que Shinji había cambiado mucho últimamente... y por sobre todo, no podía olvidar el aroma de ese perfume que impregnaba las ropas de Shinji.

Asuka apuñó una mano y dio un golpe contra la baranda de la pasarela sintiéndose repentinamente enojada. Suspiró en frustración y negó con la cabeza sin entender el por qué de este repentino enojo al recordar lo del perfume, pero prefirió dejarlo pasar por el momento para centrarse en lo verdaderamente importante, descubrir la verdad detrás de ese perfume francés.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ritsuko se soltó gentilmente del abrazo de Shinji, se sentó en la camilla y comenzó a buscar su ropa con la vista, y no se sorprendió al verla toda desparramada por el lugar, igual que la de Shinji. Sonrió. Por alguna razón siempre era así con ellos cuando hacían el amor. Su ropa siempre terminaba tirada por todas partes. Se bajó de la camilla para recoger su ropa y comenzar a vestirse, ante un sonriente Shinji que observaba a la mujer, acariciándola con la mirada.

-- ¿Te vistes ya?. Hubiera esperado que pasáramos juntos un rato más -– comento Shinji.

-- Nada me gustaría mas que eso Shinji, pero recuerda que aún debo hacerte un chequeo médico y después tú debes ir donde Misato, que debe estar esperándote en su oficina –- dijo la mujer, mientras se ponía las bragas.

Ante la mención de su tutora, Shinji se dejó caer de espaldas en la camilla y se cubrió la cara con una mano mientras daba un gemido de resignación, imaginando ya lo que se le venía por delante.

-- ¿Y ahora cómo le voy a explicar a Misato ese beso? –- se preguntó Shinji.

-- Mas vale que pienses en una muy buena excusa –- dijo Ritsuko lanzando la camisa de Shinji sobre su cabeza.

-- ¿Aún estás enojada por eso? –- preguntó Shinji, quitando la camisa de su cabeza y mirando interrogante a la mujer, mientras se sentaba en la camilla.

-- Enojada no, pero si molesta –- dijo Ritsuko, terminando de ponerse el sujetador, para luego caminar hasta donde estaba Shinji y mirarlo directo a los ojos con su rostro a escasos centímetros del de él –- Sé que fue un error, que pensaste que era yo, pero eso no quita el hecho de que la besaste. Es natural que esté molesta. Tú te sentirías igual si me vieras besando a otro, aunque supieras que fue un error.

Shinji se sorprendió por esas palabras y no pudo evitar imaginar a Ritsuko besando a su padre. Esa sola imagen mental fue suficiente para hacer que el estómago se le revolviera. Esto no pasó desapercibido para la mujer, que vio con algo de sorpresa el cambio en el rostro de su joven amante, que se veía algo consternado.

-- ¿Shinji... estás bien?

-- Yo... no lo había visto desde ese punto de vista... no me gustaría verte besando a otro. Los siento Ritsuko, yo...

-- Está bien Shinji –- dijo Ritsuko estrechando a Shinji en un abrazo –- Lo importante es que ya lo aclaramos, y sabemos que no va a pasar otra vez... ¿Verdad?

-- Por supuesto, sabes que tú eres la única mujer a la que quiero –- dijo Shinji soltándose del abrazo de la mujer para mirarla a los ojos.

-- Lo sé Shinji. Puedo verlo en tus ojos... y pude sentirlo hace un momento mientras me hacías el amor –- dijo la mujer con la voz convertida casi en un ronroneo, junto con una sonrisa sensual.

Shinji no pudo evitar sonrojarse visiblemente ante el tono de voz y esa sonrisa sensual de su novia secreta. Pese a todos su esfuerzos por controlarse, ella siempre lograba hacerlo sonrojar cuando hacia eso. Por su parte, Ritsuko disfrutaba plenamente del sonrojo de Shinji. Le encantaba hacerlo sonrojar... se veía tan tierno.

El joven Ikari se vio repentinamente atrapado en un tierno beso, que correspondió de inmediato. Al separarse se vieron a los ojos y sonrieron, en eso, Ritsuko se alejó de Shinji para terminar de vestirse.

-- Será mejor que nos demos prisa. Ya perdimos demasiado tiempo arreglando nuestros asuntos personales –- dijo la mujer poniéndose las medias -- No es necesario que te vistas, recuerda que debo hacerte un chequeo médico... aunque según mi examen preliminar, estás en perfecto estado físico –- comentó divertida con una sonrisa traviesa, guiñándole un ojo a Shinji.

El aludido observó el gesto juguetón de su novia y amante, y no pudo evitar una sonrisa mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-- ¿A qué viene ese gesto? –- preguntó Ritsuko alzando una ceja, al ver como Shinji negaba con la cabeza.

-- Es solo que... nunca imaginé que tener una relación con una mujer fuera algo tan complicado. Hay muchas más cosas aparte de besarse y caminar tomados de la mano.

-- Esa es una gran verdad, Shinji. Una relación sentimental entre dos personas es algo que requiere de mucho tiempo, paciencia, cariño y compresión para que pueda funcionar –- dijo la mujer caminando hasta quedar frente a Shinji una vez más -– Supone un gran esfuerzo y compromiso de ambas partes, y eso no asegura que la relación funcione.

-- Es verdad. Siempre surgirán problemas aunque uno no lo quiera -– dijo Shinji, recordando el presente altercado con Ritsuko y otros tantos que tuvieron en el pasado mientras se estaban conociendo -– Pero vale la pena el esfuerzo, en verdad lo vale –- finalizó mirando a la mujer con una sonrisa.

-- Así es... lo vale –- dijo Ritsuko devolviéndole la sonrisa -– Has madurando mucho, Shinji.

-- Gracias.

-- Bien... ya fue suficiente charla sentimental por el momento, ahora volvamos a lo que realmente nos tiene aquí en este momento –- dijo Ritsuko con una sonrisa traviesa, levantando el brazo derecho para revelar una jeringa en su mano –- Necesito una muestra de sangre.

-- Ay no... sabes que odio las agujas –- se lamentó Shinji.

-- No empieces de nuevo con eso y extiende el brazo derecho.

-- ¿Podríamos dejar de lado la muestra de sangre por esta vez?

-- Shinji...

-- Está bien, está bien... es que duele cuando clavas la agu... ¡¡AAAAYY!!

-- Por favor, deja quejarte como un niño.

-- Perdón por quejarme doctora, pero ¡¡DUELE!!... ¿Sabes? Estoy pensando que haces esto a propósito, o tal vez eres una vampiresa que recolecta sangre para alimentarse.

-- ¿Recuerdas lo que dije sobre que habías madurado?

-- Si.

-- Lo retiro.

-- Jaja... que graciosa.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Misato estaba sentada ante la mesa en su departamento, tomándose su cerveza de después de la cerveza de después de la cena, ya ligeramente más tranquila (y mareada) al haber aclarado las cosas con Shinji y saber que ese beso no había sido mas que un malentendido.

Al final, y luego de esperar por lo que le pareció una eternidad, Ritsuko apareció en su oficina en compañía de Shinji, diciendo que todo estaba bien con el Tercer Elegido, entregándole una carpeta con el resultado de los exámenes, para luego retirarse y dejarlos solos.

Ese era el momento que Misato estaba esperando y que tanto temía. La verdad no sabía cómo comportarse y menos aún, si Shinji le salía con alguna cosa, como que estaba enamorada de ella. Si eso pasara, definitivamente no sabría cómo comportarse. Ella quería a Shinji, mucho, y sospechaba que lo quería un poco más que como su protegido, pero de ahí a amarlo... esa era otra cosa totalmente distinta.

Finalmente hizo la pregunta que la atormentaba, y se llevó una sorpresa al constatar que Shinji se horrorizó al saber que la había besado y que no recordaba nada de lo sucedido, y luego de un rato de conversación, y al tratar de recordar, solo le llegaron recuerdos confusos. Alguien llamándolo por su nombre, una silueta borrosa y después... el hospital. Como sea, Shinji se deshizo en disculpas, totalmente avergonzado sin saber por qué o cómo la había besado, ya que no lo recordaba, jurando, además, que eso no volvería a pasar. Obviamente esta no era la respuesta que estaba esperando, pero de todas formas se sintió tranquila, ya que Shinji no le salió con que la amaba secretamente, ni nada por el estilo. Con esto en mente y un poco más tranquila, echó un vistazo a los otros ocupantes del departamento.

Como era su costumbre, Asuka estaba viendo una película en la televisión, tendida en la alfombra sobre unos cojines junto a Pen-Pen, y a un lado de ella, sentado en el sillón de tres cuerpos, estaba Shinji mirando con interés unos de los tantos papeles que le había pasado Ritsuko, mientras se tomaba una taza de café.

La mujer sonrió al darse cuenta de que el chico miraba esos esquemas técnicos con la misma cara de seriedad y concentración, que ponía Ritsuko cuando estaba ocupada con algo importante. Si hasta tenía una taza de café en una mano, solo le faltaban los lentes... Misato estrechó los ojos. ¿A qué venía esa repentina comparación? Y con Ritsuko, nada menos. Bien, haciendo algo de memoria no podía dejar de recordar que esos dos parecían llevarse bien últimamente, incluso recordó esa vez estaban hablando en NERV como si fueran dos viejos amigos... recordó también ese desgarrador grito de Shinji, pidiéndole ayuda a Ritsuko, antes de ser tragado por el último Angel.

Por su parte, Asuka miraba a Shinji de tanto en tanto sin poder entender qué le encontraba de entretenido a esos esquemas técnicos, entonces se le ocurrió que podía usar eso para tratar de sacarle alguna cosa que pudiera respaldar sus sospechas.

-- Oye, baka.

-- ¿Si? –- dijo Shinji apartando la vista de los esquemas que lo mantenían entretenido.

-- ¿Se puede saber que le encuentras de entretenido a esos esquemas? –- preguntó la pelirroja.

-- No sabría cómo explicártelo... bien, son interesantes -– respondió Shinji, simplemente.

Asuka bufó por esa respuesta tan poco explicativa de Shinji, y decidió llevar la conversación para donde le interesaba.

-- ¿Esos son los esquemas te los pasó la doctora Ritsuko, verdad?

-- Si –- contestó Shinji, con algo de cautela, presintiendo algo.

-- Vaya, no sabía que te estuvieras llevando tan bien con la doctora Ritsuko... tal vez por eso gritaste pidiéndole ayuda a ella cuando te tragó ese Angel –- comentó Asuka, con toda la intención.

Al escuchar ese comentario, Shinji sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda. Trató de calmarse y de aguantar las ganas de darle un golpe a la pelirroja por ser tan impertinente. Tenía que darle una buena respuesta para se quedara tranquila y no lo molestara más con el tema, además, Misato estaba pendiente de su respuesta desde el otro lado de la sala.

-- La verdad nunca me ha caído bien. La doctora Ritsuko siempre parece preocuparse más por los EVAS que por lo que nos pase a nosotros los pilotos. Eso tú también lo sabes por experiencia propia Asuka. Además, no sé a ti, pero cuando a mi me hace esos chequeos médicos, me trata como si fuera un ratón de laboratorio, y eso no me gusta –- dijo Shinji con el rostro algo molesto.

Asuka estrechó los ojos ante esa respuesta, ya que lo que dijo Shinji era verdad. Ella también había experimentado el distante e impersonal trato de la científica, junto con esa sensación de sentirse una rata de laboratorio cuando era examinada. ¿Acaso sus sospechas sobre Shinji eran infundadas?

Por su parte, Misato sonrió abiertamente al escuchar ese comentario. Esa era la misma queja que siempre le hacía Asuka respecto a la doctora, pero esta era la primera vez que lo oía de labios de Shinji. Por alguna razón esto la hizo sentir mejor.

-- ¿Entonces por qué parecían tan amigos el otro día? –- insistió la pelirroja.

-- No es que seamos amigos. Es solo que al ver que me interesaba el tema de la maquinaría y todo eso, la doctora Ritsuko se ofreció a sacarme copias de los esquemas técnicos que me interesaran, y algunas veces me deja usar las terminales cuando está ella o Maya en la sala... al final me di cuenta de que no es tan mala como pensé... bueno, al menos hasta que comienza sacarme sangre, cortarme trocitos de piel para hacer cultivos o meterme sondas por el trasero –- dijo Shinji con resignación, cosa que sonrojó a la pelirroja, ya que ella también había pasado por esa desagradable y denigrante experiencia.

Shinji sonrió para sus adentros, conforme al haber desviado la conversación para otro lado. Entonces miró a Misato y se aprontó a ponerle fin a esa conversación.

-- Misato. ¿Habrá alguna posibilidad de que la doctora Ritsuko dejara hacernos ese tipo de exámenes tan... denigrantes?

-- Veré que puedo hacer –- dijo Misato sonriendo abiertamente por ese ultimo comentario, y por lo que le había dicho Shinji de Ritsuko. Al final había resultado que no es que ellos fueran amigos, era solo que Shinji había cambiado en algo su opinión de Ritsuko, porque ella tuvo la buena voluntad de ayudarlo con lo que parecía ser su vocación.

Por su parte, Asuka miraba a Shinji con ojos estrechos. Por ahora Shinji no había dicho nada comprometedor, es más, había hablado en contra de Ritsuko, pero estaba segura que Shinji ocultaba algo... algo que descubriría tarde o temprano.

Finalmente Misato terminó su cerveza, se puso de pie y fue a sentarse junto a Shinji, para revisar esos papeles con él, y tratar de descubrir qué es lo que los hacía tan entretenidos para él. Asuka por su parte, devolvió su atención al televisor, y se dispuso a mirar el final de la película antes de ir a dormir, pero no pudo concentrarse. Las palabras de Shinji en contra de Ritsuko, y el aroma de ese perfume en las ropas del susodicho, seguían dando vueltas en su cabeza.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Misato entró al laboratorio a primeras horas de la mañana y tal como esperaba, encontró a Ritsuko sentada ante una terminal revisando cifras y gráficos que de solo verlos, le daban dolor de cabeza. Esto era algo bastante común, ya que Ritsuko prácticamente vivía encerrada en NERV. Lo único que no encajaba en el cuadro es que la científica estaba tarareando alegremente una canción, mientras tecleaba en la terminal a un ritmo impresionante.

-- Estamos animadas el día de hoy –- comentó Misato acercándose a la mujer.

-- No hay razón para no estarlo –- dijo Ritsuko, estirando una mano para alcanzar su taza de café.

Misato miró a la mujer considerando su respuesta, y finalmente tuvo que concordar con ella. Por su parte Ritsuko tenía buenas razones para estar contenta. Shinji había salvado milagrosamente con vida del ataque del último Angel, habían aclarado el malentendido del beso a Misato y se habían reconciliado haciendo el amor. ¿Qué mejor?

-- Si, supongo que tienes razón –- dijo finalmente Misato, recargándose contra una consola.

Ritsuko solo asintió, le dio otro sorbo a su café y siguió tecleando en su terminal.

–- Estuve hablando con Shinji, anoche -– comentó Misato, así como por casualidad.

-- ¿Si? –- preguntó Ritsuko con toda calma, estirando una mano para tomar su taza de café, pero sudando frío por dentro.

-- Me comentó que no le gusta que lo trates como un ratón de laboratorio cuando lo examinas, y me preguntó si sería posible que dejaras de meterle sondas por el trasero.

Ritsuko casi escupió su café sobre la terminal, tosió dándose golpecitos en el pecho para pasar el café que casi se le va por otro camino y miró a Misato entre enojada, sorprendida y avergonzada.

-- Oye, eso no es que algo que me agrade particularmente, pero sabes que se le debe practicar un examen rectal a los pilotos para...

-- Lo sé, lo sé... solo te hago el comentario. Solo ponte en el lugar de los chicos. No es algo muy agradable.

-- Si. Lo sé –- dijo Ritsuko un poco más calmada, al ver que la conversación se fue para otro lado.

-- Por cierto. Shinji mejoró mucho su opinión sobre ti, desde que le estás facilitando esquemas técnicos de maquinaria y cosas por el estilo. Dijo: "No es tan mala como pensé"

Ritsuko sonrió.

-- Tal vez por eso gritó pidiéndote ayuda el otro día.

Ritsuko estrecho los ojos.

-- Misato, creí que ya habíamos hablado eso.

-- Lo sé, lo sé. No lo pude evitar, perdón.

-- Mmmhh –- gesticuló Ritsuko dando otro sorbo a su café, antes de volver a hablar –- Bien, me pareció una buena idea incentivar ese interés que tiene por los artefactos mecánicos. Al parecer Shinji descubrió su vocación, y por lo que dice el Jefe Sagara, aprende bastante rápido. Incluso dijo que en un tiempo más podría ponerlo a trabajar con sus chicos.

-- Si, me comentó lo mismo el otro día -– dijo Misato con una sonrisa -- Me alegra saber que Shinji se interesa en algo más que el animé. Eso quiere decir que está madurando.

-- Tal vez tenga 15 años, pero ya no es un niño, Misato. Todo lo que Shinji ha pasado desde que llegó a Tokyo-3, lo ha hecho madurar más rápido. Su forma de ser actualmente dista mucho del chico asustadizo y llorón que conocimos una vez. Si lo analizas bien, se podría decir que ya es prácticamente un nombre.

-- ...si... creo que tienes razón. Shinji ha cambiado mucho, sobre todo los últimos meses. Ya no es tan introvertido, incluso sale con sus amigos a ligar chicas. ¿Puedes creer eso? No me extrañaría que uno de estos días llegue a casa con una novia. No sé si te has fijado, pero se ha puesto más atractivo. Hasta Asuka se dio de cuenta y trata de disimularlo, pero la he encontrado varias veces observando a Shinji con la misma mirada que le dedica a Kaji -– comentó Misato con una sonrisa.

Ritsuko asintió con la cabeza. Ella mejor que nadie sabía que Shinji se había puesto más atractivo, además, su cuerpo se estaba desarrollando muy bien gracias a la pubertad, y el exigente régimen de ejercicios que le hacían seguir en NERV, para mantener a los pilotos en forma para el combate. También sabía que salía con sus amigos a "ligar chicas", aunque la verdad era que usaba eso como coartada para ir donde ella, pero lo que no le gustó, fue saber que Asuka andaba rondando a Shinji.

-- Bueno, te dejo. Tengo mucho trabajo por delante –- dijo Misato.

La directora de operaciones dejó el laboratorio y Ritsuko se quedó pensando en que debía comenzar a vigilar a Asuka. No iba a permitir que esa pelirroja engreída se metiera en sus terrenos. Además, decidió que también sería recomendable tener un ojo sobre Misato. Sabía que ese beso no había significado nada para Shinji, pero no podía asegurar lo mismo con Misato. Shinji era de ella, y no iba a dejar que ninguna se metiera con él.

Con eso en mente, Ritsuko volvió al trabajo, comenzando a teclear en su terminal, a una velocidad impresionante.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Los días siguientes transcurrieron con relativa normalidad. No ocurrió nada fuera de lo normal, y durante esos días Shinji y Ritsuko no habían tenido ningún tipo de contacto fuera del estrictamente profesional, lo que dejó bastante fastidiada a cierta pelirroja que no había despegado un ojo de Shinji durante todos esos días.

Ahora estaban en la escuela y por lo que parecía, este también sería otro de esos aburridos y monótonos días que se venían sucediendo desde el ataque del último Angel. En eso se escuchó la campana de la escuela, lo que dio por terminada la somnífera clase de literatura.

El profesor dejó el salón y se produjo el tradicional alto entre clases, por lo que los chicos se relajaron y se pusieron a conversar, y dar vueltas por el salón. Este alto fue aprovechado también por dos conocidos chicos, que se atrincheraron en el rincón junto a la ventana trasera.

-- Oye Touji¿Sabes qué pasó con Kensuke, que no vio hoy a clases? –- preguntó Shinji.

-- El muy idiota se saltó las clases para ir a tomarle fotografías a unos buques de guerra de la ONU, que supuestamente llegaron a noche al puerto –- contestó Touji mirando a desgano por la ventana.

-- Al menos suena mas interesante que quedarse aburriéndose aquí. Tal vez deberíamos ir con él la próxima vez -– comentó Shinji, ganándose una mirada penetrante de Touji –- Está bien olvídalo, era solo una idea –- se disculpó Shinji.

Touji volvió a mirar por la ventana.

-- Oye... ¿Y cómo van las cosas con Hikari? –- preguntó Shinji casi en un susurro, luego de cerciorarse de que nadie estuviera cerca para escuchar.

Touji se sonrojó y miró a su amigo con ojos estrechos, listo para responder con un regaño, pero en eso se percató de que no tenía que fingir con Shinji. Sabía que no se burlaría de él.

-- Hemos quedado después de la escuela un par de veces.

-- Genial... ¿Y ya se lo pediste?

-- ¿Pedirle qué?

-- Que sea tu novia. ¿Qué más? –- preguntó Shinji, causando que Touji se sonrojara hasta las orejas –- Parece que no –- finalizó Shinji con desgano.

-- Oye, no es algo que pueda llegar y preguntarle así de buenas a primeras -– se defendió Touji.

-- A mi me resultó –- comentó Shinji, con un encogimiento de hombros.

-- Tú caso es diferente. Tal vez es único en el mundo... Realmente no sé cómo lo haces.

-- ...si, a veces me pregunto lo mismo... pero vale la pena. Deberías dejar de perder el tiempo y probarlo por ti mismo -– dijo Shinji con un movimiento de cabeza, señalando a Hikari, que trataba de mantener el orden en el salón, mientras llegaba el profesor.

-- Ya te dije que no es fácil –- dijo Touji apartando la vista sonrojado.

-- Lo sé, lo sé... solo te digo que dejes de perder el tiempo. Hikari es una chica sensacional, y se nota que te quiere. No veo razón para tus dudas –- dijo Shinji mirando a su amigo –- Solo ármate de valor y pregúntale de una vez. Ya verás que vale la pena el esfuerzo. No sabes lo que estás perdiendo, créeme.

Touji analizó las últimas palabras de Shinji, e instintivamente las relacionó con los preservativos que su amigo le regaló hace un tiempo, y que desde entonces cargaba siempre con él, por temor a que alguien los pudiera encontrar en su casa, y por si en una de esas... tal vez.. si se daba un milagro... Touji no pudo evitar sonrojarse visiblemente.

-- Para ti es fácil decirlo. Tu Ritsuko ya es una mujer adulta, en cambio Hikari es... es... tan inocente... y yo... yo...

Shinji miró a Touji extrañado por sus palabras, hasta que finalmente entendió lo que le quería decir.

-- **¡¡¡NO ME REFERIA A ESO, MENTE DE ALCANTARILLA!!!**

El rugido de Shinji llamó la atención de todos en el salón, que voltearon a mirarlo extrañados por esas palabras. Ante esto Shinji se cortó por entero, sonrojándose y sin saber qué responder. Fue Touji el que salvó la situación a su particular manera.

-- ¿¿¿QUÉ RAYOS ESTAN MIRANDO??? –- rugió Touji -- ¡¡¡OCÚPENSE DE SUS ASUNTOS!!!

-- ¡¡¡TOUJI, DEJA DE GRITAR EN EL SALON!!! –- gritó Hikari en respuesta, desde el otro lado del salón, mirando a Touji con ojos estrechos y las manos en las caderas.

-- Perdón –- dijo Touji todo cortado, sin poder hacerle frente a la chica, sentándose y casi desapareciendo en su asiento, ante la risa de todo el salón.

-- Bueno, miralo por el lado positivo –- susurró Shinji con una sonrisa –- Por la forma en que te regaña, ya parecen una pareja.

-- ¿A sí?. Y dime. ¿Tu Ritsuko, ya te ha regañado así? –- preguntó Touji con fastidio, lo suficientemente alto como para que solo ellos dos escucharan.

-- Un par de veces –- respondió Shinji, resignado, ante un sorprendido Touji, que finalmente se largó a reír a carcajadas al imaginarse a Shinji en esa situación. Shinji miró a su amigo y se unió a su risa de buena gana.

-- ¡¡¡OIGAN USTEDES DOS. DEJEN DE REIR COMO IDIOTAS!!! –- rugió una ya fastidiada Hikari, lo que causó que las risas de Shinji y Touji aumentaran en intensidad, justo cuando llegó el profesor que tenía clases en esa hora.

-- ¿Que está pasando aquí? -– preguntó el profesor con el ceño fruncido, mirando a Shinji y Touji, que reían como posesos al fondo del salón.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dos resignados chicos estaban parados afuera del salón de clases, cargando cada uno las tradicionales cubetas de agua. Ninguno tenía muy buena cara, ya que les quedaban dos largas horas parados ahí, cargando esas cubetas de agua.

-- Entonces... ¿Le vas a pedir que sea tu novia? –- preguntó Shinji luego de un rato para romper el hielo.

Touji miró a Shinji un tanto enojado, pero finalmente esbozó una sonrisa.

-- Si... se lo pediré.

-- Me alegro.

-- No puedo creer que esté teniendo este tipo de conversación –- comentó Touji.

-- Si, es algo un tanto irreal, pero ya no somos niños. Pienso que está bien –- dijo Shinji.

-- Si... tal vez tengas razón.

-- Oye Touji.

-- Dime Shinji.

-- Necesito una coarta para esta noche.

-- Je... ¿No puedes vivir sin ella, verdad? -– preguntó Touji con una sonrisa, cosa que hizo sonrojar un poco a Shinji -- Está bien. ¿Te parece que pase por ti a las 8:00?

-- Me parece bien. Es una buena hora. Gracias.

-- Para eso están los amigos –- dijo Touji –- Pero esta te la voy a cobrar por hacerme estar parado acá afuera cargando estas estúpidas cubetas de agua.

-- No te preocupes. Si necesitas más preservativos solo pídeme. Tengo mas en casa.

-- ... Shinji... ¡¡¡¡TE VOY A MATAR!!!

-- Waaaaahhhh... ¡¡¡Solo estaba bromeando!!! –- grito Shinji en respuesta corriendo por el pasillo.

-- ¡¡¡DEJA QUE ATRAPE MALDITO DESGRACIADO!!!

-- ¡¡Te dije que era una broma!!

-- ¡¡¡MUERE!!! -– rugió Touji lanzándole una de las cubetas de agua a Shinji, que en un rápido movimiento logró esquivarla en el último momento, no así el profesor, que salía del salón a ver que era todo ese escándalo y que quedó con una cubeta de sombrero en la cabeza y totalmente mojado por el contenido de esta.

-- Oh, no –- dijo un pálido Touji.

-- Sabes lo que creo –- dijo Shinji

-- ¿Qué?

-– Que deberíamos haber acompañado a Kensuke.

-- Aún no es tarde para ir.

-- ¿Y qué estamos esperando? –- dijo Shinji, luego de lo cual, el par emprende la graciosa huida corriendo por el pasillo.

-- ¡¡¡IKARI, SUZUHARA¿¿¿DÓNDE RAYOS CREEN QUE VAN??? –- rugió un mojado profesor, pero el par de susodichos ya no estaba por ningún lado.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Asuka estaba medio escondida detrás de unos arbustos de un pequeño parque frente a un edificio en particular. Llevaba casi dos horas en ese lugar haciéndole la guardia a la puerta principal del edificio en cuestión, y ya estaba pensando seriamente que solo estaba perdiendo su tiempo y que Shinji estaba realmente en casa de Touji, como dijo al salir con el idiota ese.

Todo había comenzado cerca de las 8:00 de la tarde, cuando Touji apareció en el departamento de Misato, para buscar a Shinji. Este se fue a casa de su amigo, según ellos a ver unas películas de Godzilla, luego de lo cual Shinji se quedaría en casa de Touji. Obviamente Misato no había puesto objeciones, pero ante los ojos de Asuka, esta podía ser la oportunidad que estaba esperando.

Durante los últimos días, Shinji no había hecho nada fuera de lo normal, nada que lo ligara con cierta científica con un lunar bajo su ojo izquierdo, excepto por esta salida a casa de Touji. Y es que Misato había pasado por alto algo muy importante. Shinji iba a estar solo con Touji, en circunstancias que para el tipo de panorama que pretendían, no hubieran podido dejar de lado a Kensuke. Esto le hizo pensar que había algo más de lo que aparentaba en esa inocente salida.

En cosa de nada la pelirroja montó una salida de ultimo momento a casa de Hikari, diciendo que regresaría temprano y enfiló al edificio donde había averiguando que vivía la doctora Ritsuko. Y ahí estaba ahora, haciendo la guardia, y pensando seriamente en regresarse al departamento de Misato, cuando vio el automóvil de Ritsuko ingresar al estacionamiento privado del edificio. Asuka se ocultó detrás de los arbustos y se asomó para ver a la doctora saliendo de su automóvil e ingresando al edificio. Este hecho le dio a la pelirroja las fuerzas necesarias para quedarse un poco más a la expectativa.

No habían pasado 10 minutos cuando un taxi se detuvo frente al edificio. En un primer momento la pelirroja no reconoció al sujeto que bajó del taxi, pero luego de un vistazo más exhaustivo pudo reconocer algo... la mochila que llevaba Shinji al salir del departamento. Asuka estrechó los ojos observando con atención al sujeto, hasta que lo reconoció... era Shinji.

El chico se había cambiado de ropa por una que no conocía, tal vez prestada por Touji, además, llevaba levantado el cuello de la chaqueta para cubrir en algo su rostro, junto con una gorra para complementar, pero era él, era Shinji. Lo siguiente que vio, le heló la sangre... Shinji se dirigió a la puerta del edificio y la abrió con su propia llave.

La pelirroja se quedó por largo rato parada ahí sin atinar a hacer nada, solo estaba ahí, tratando de digerir lo que acababa de ver, hasta que apuñó las manos y contrajo el rostro en un gesto de enojo.

-- Lo sabía... baka Shinji tiene algo con esa... esa... perra –- dijo Asuka, escupiendo las últimas palabras.

La pelirroja le dio una última mirada al edificio y se fue ahí a grandes zancadas, totalmente furiosa y con muchas cosas en que pensar, pasando junto a unos hombres de la compañía de electricidad que trabajaban en uno de los postes de luz de esa manzana. El sujeto que estaba arriba de la escalera, trabajando arriba del poste de luz, observó discretamente a la pelirroja alejarse echando humo por las narices. El hombre con cabellos tomado en una coleta y barba de varios días no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa en su rostro.

A poca distancia de ahí, en un departamento con cámaras de video y fotográficas apuntando hacia el edificio de Ritsuko, un hombre había sido testigo de todo lo que había pasado abajo hace unos minutos. Tomó su celular y marcó un número.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gendo Ikari colgó el teléfono, apoyó los codos en su escritorio y colocó las manos entrelazadas frente a su rostro en su clásica posición de meditación, analizando las últimas nuevas.

El día que Ritsuko Akagi rompió con él, no supo como tomárselo. Eso era algo que no estaba previsto en sus planes y no tener a Ritsuko bajo su entero dominio podía ser un problema, pero pese a eso, la científica siguió con lo planeado sin hacer ninguna objeción, lo único que cambió fue la situación personal de ambos. Aún así, no dejó de sentirse pasado a llevar al ser dejado de lado por la científica, pero supo manejarlo. Entonces vino el cambio.

Tiempo después de terminar con él, Ritsuko Akagi comenzó a sonreír en forma más habitual y su estado de ánimo cambio considerablemente, se podría decir que se la veía feliz, y ya no vivía en NERV las 24 horas, comenzó a ir a su departamento en forma más seguida, incluso a tomar sus días de descanso, no siempre, pero si a lo lejos. Esto se podría deber al hecho de haber cortado con él y sentirse liberada de alguna forma, pero Gendo no se podía dar el lujo de "suponer". Tenía que estar seguro. Fue así que puso vigilancia sobre ella las 24 horas, por parte de su gente de confianza... lo que descubrió sin embargo, jamás se lo esperó.

Ritsuko Akagi tenía un amorío con Shinji... ella lo había cambiado a él, que era tal vez el hombre mas poderoso del mundo, por el cobarde de su hijo. Ese fue un golpe bajo, un golpe muy duro para su orgullo de hombre. En un principio estuvo tentado de mandar a arrestar a Ritsuko por pedófilia, y mandar a darle una soberana paliza a Shinji, entonces vino el segundo descubrimiento, algo que estaba más allá de todo lo que se hubiera imaginado. Ritsuko y Shinji estaban verdaderamente enamorados y su relación era totalmente seria. Eso lo cambiaba todo.

Finalmente decidió hacer vista gorda y dejarlos seguir con su romance, después de todo, Shinji estaba más dispuesto a cooperar que antes, lo cual era muy beneficioso, y Ritsuko seguía en su trabajo con el mismo profesionalismo de siempre. Ordenó a sus hombres mantener absoluto silencio sobre todo esto y seguir vigilándolos de cerca, ya que sabía que podía usar esa relación en su beneficio tarde o temprano, y eso lo llevaba a los recientes acontecimientos.

Según lo que acababa de escuchar por parte de su hombre que estaba de punto fijo frente al departamento de Ritsuko, Asuka Langley, la Segunda Elegida, acababa de enterarse de la relación que mantenían Shinji y Ritsuko. Esto era un nuevo inconveniente, pero en una de esas podría ser beneficioso para sus planes, si le encontraba el lado adecuado para usarlo.

-- Esto se está poniendo cada vez más interesante –- comentó para si el hombre, sonriendo detrás de sus enguantadas manos.

_**Continuará...**_

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Prelectores:**

**- Fantastic-Man**, autor de "Lágrimas" y "Dos Caras Tiene la Luna" entre otros fics.

**- Seferino Rendel**, Webmaster de www.ngefis.tk una de las mejores página de Evangelion.

**- Shield Liger**, autor del fic "La Otra Rei Ayanami".

**Corrector: **Shield Liger.

**Notas del Autor:** Finalmente, y luego de mucho tiempo, acá está un nuevo capitulo de este fic, que es mi primer intento por hacer una historia seria.

Como se pudieron dar cuenta, la cosa se está complicando para Shinji y Ritsuko. Gendo está al tanto de su relación y ahora Asuka. ¿Qué hará la pelirroja con esta información? La tranquilidad de Shinji y Ritsuko está pronta a llegar a su fin. De aquí en adelante el escenario se pone muy difícil para ellos.

Como ven, deje de lado los proyectos nuevos para pasar a terminar los que estaban pendientes. La próxima actualización de este fic será dentro de poco, al igual que la del fic Mi Otro Yo, que también estoy retomando después de tanto tiempo de tenerlo abandonado.

Estén pendientes, sabrán más de mi dentro poco.

Saludos.


End file.
